Of Persian Dreams
by Gerik's Angel
Summary: COMPLETE Raoul wants his fiance to learn how to travel before they are married. Therefore, Christine finds herself on the train to Persia. There, she runs in to quite alot of trouble, and a certain Phantom must play her reluctant hero.
1. The Introduction

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's my new story that I've been working on for a week and a half. I hope you all like reading it as much as I've enjoyed thinking it up and writing it down. I'll be away until Monday, so I'll update later tonight. Please R&R:)

**Disclaimer**: POTO and it's characters are not mine.

**Introduction: **

What do you tell a shattered man?

How do you explain to him of your mistakes?

What words can make his heart beat again?

Can simple words act like glue and piece those pieces back together?

Can even a mountain built of words have enough power to act like a magnet and pull those pieces in place?

Words. They have the power to destroy so easily. But how hard it is to build back up with them!

And even if words could possibly fix all the wrong and all the sins committed by a single person, how do you make him listen? How do you make them work? How do you find those words to heal?

So many questions that went without a single answer.

Nevertheless, Christine walked down the twisting paths, trying to gather these magical words.

Trying to find those words that would heal all of her mistakes that had caused all too many wounds.

The lake was now behind her, the lair in her full view.

"Erik? Erik, it's too dark. Tell me where you are!" She called out, but only silence met her.

No candles were lit. Only the ones in the lake that lit automatically, one of the many genius works of the man that she sought.

"Erik?" She asked once again, now moving slowly from room to room, each as dark as the last until she returned to the main room.

All his candles were reduced to little but dried, odd formed puddles. So he was gone. From the looks of it, he had fled when the mobs came and hadn't returned once.

Christine closed her eyes. The stench of smoke was still heavy everywhere, the traumatic night only a few days in her past.

She had come to ask of forgiveness. To beg to be taken back. To let him know that she had found out where her heart truly lain. That she had matured and grown. That she wanted to be only his. That she couldn't live without him.

But as she looked around herself again, she saw that she'd have to live without him. For he was gone, and had left no signs of returning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. The Plan is Set

**A/N: as my style of writing, the beginning chapters are quite short, but they do get lengthen in to normal chapters after the story gets going**.

"Please consider it. I think it would be really good for you and I. To get used to it before you have to really do it. Don't you think it would be good for you?"

"Good for me?" Christine's brow wrinkled as she tilted her head, looking up at Raoul.

"To get out of Paris for a while. You seem different, even since...that night. Perhaps having new scenery around you would help you get back on your feet. It's not long, a few weeks at the most. Come with me, Christine. I don't know how I could go if I had to leave you behind." Raoul said, now kneeling and holding both of her hands.

Christine finally gave in and nodded. "Alright. I'll go on your business trip with you. But Raoul, where is it at?"

This is when his smile spread significately. "A great place to go to get out of this cold winter weather." Raoul began, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "Persia!"

She held on to him tight, for a strange, sudden chill ran up and down her back as if in warning.

XXX

The trip was miserable. Christine had traveled to many different countries when she was young, but always on foot or on the back of a wagon. Never on trains.

She and Raoul had to get off and back on to another train every few days. And the farther they got away from lovely France, the worse the train conditions were. Until finally Christine was holding on to the seats in a death grip, her body rocking back and forth harshly. Stops would send her flying to the next seat if she wasn't holding on hard enough. Therefore, she got little sleep on these trains.

"Everything alright?" Raoul asked with a smile, entering her section after coming back from the food counter.

She smiled through her clenched teeth that kept them from chattering. He handed her a bag with food in it.

"Need company?" He asked. She looked out of the window. Nothing but grass and trees for long stretches of acres. She nodded.

"Sure."

She waited until he had sat down, then finally asked him with vigor, "How many more days until we reach our...destination?" She said, her teeth chattering again.

"Shortly. With luck, as soon as tomorrow night."

Her heart leapt. Being in Persia itself was going to be just fine for her to adjust. But this blasted train! How could anyone bare it? So obvious was this on her face that her fiancé noticed. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"We're almost there, Little Lotte. Just think, once we arrive, we'll be treated with the utmost hospitality. I have dealings with the Shah himself."

"Shah?" She asked, looking up at him with confused brown eyes.

"The ruler." Raoul explained, holding her close so her head leaned on his shoulder. "Rest Lotte. We'll be there soon enough."

XXXXXXXXX


	3. Welcome to Persia

Christine started to tremble as she stepped off of the train. Her nerves were acting up again. She was ready to run back to the torture of the train to avoid it. Perhaps she would have, had Raoul not been there to hold her hand and offer her security.

Quite a few slaves rushed to them and helped them with their bags, leading the way to where they were staying. The rooms were beautiful, gold decor lining everything.

"You like it?" Raoul whispered in her ear, an arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Christine said with more enthusiasm than she thought she had. Her stomach was still churning from unease.

"Good. For I have been informed that I must leave you come morning." The regret was clear on Raoul's face, as Christine looked up at him in shock.

"You're leaving already?"

"Don't worry. There is a slave that will be your guide. You wont be alone."

She bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from frowning. "Alright. But hurry back, will you?"

"You have my word." He said, placing his palm on his chest above his heart before leaning down to kiss her softly. "Come, we'll walk the market before the sun goes down. We came at a good time - the heat isn't so bad at this time of day. You must be careful while I am away and don't forget that you are not used to such heat. Stay inside when advised."

He offered his arm and she took it hesitantly, feeling so unsure about her current situation.

XXXX

Walking in the sandy streets was exciting and scary at the same time. There was so many beautiful people with so many different customs and looks different to the French and all she was used to.

They were led by a boy in his early teens that was to act as her guide when Raoul was gone. In bare feet, unhemmed tan pants and a matching vest, he cleared their winding path until they were back in their chambers.

Christine laid on the large bed by herself, staring out of the window at the sliver of the moon. Her emotions were conflicting. there was no opera house here, filled with ballet rats that liked to chatter the night away. There were no horses clomping down the street in a hurry, dragging their carriage wheels over cobble stone. It was almost too quiet here. Too much silence. It let a mind wander to things it had been forbad to tread in for so long.

XXXX

By the time Christine awoke, she discovered that Raoul was long gone. He left her a simple note by her bed saying that he would miss her and that he'd hurry back.

She dressed quickly and ate the breakfast that had been laid at her door. From the looks of it, it seemed that she might have been missing a few pieces from the entry, and her guide that awaited her right outside her room looked quite suspicious.

That day, she didn't seem to want out of that room. She was adjusting to this new place little by little.

But the next day she was eager to get out, the room turning in to a cage.

"Market?" Her guide asked her.

Every time she saw him, he'd say it. She soon wondered if it was the only word he knew outside of his native language.

So she nodded and let him lead her away.

XXXX


	4. Escaping the Harem

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! keep them coming:)**

Christine walked quickly through the crowds, trying to keep up with her guide. Repeatedly she begged him to slow, but knew that he didn't understand anyway.

Just as she passed a flower stand, she slowed herself, never seeing such flowers before. But what caught her attention the most was a single rose of a deep velvet black color. She stood there, wondering if roses grew in Persia, for she was quite sure they did not.

She looked ahead of her, but to her shock, her guide had vanished. With a cry, she started to look for him through the crowds. She'd never find her way back to her room now! She looked in to the sky and saw the sun was steadily rising. Soon it would be the worse time of the day, and she was already perspiring enough.

She searched, looking quite lost, as she was, until a few men came up to her. "Ma'am? Are you with a man?" The one asked kindly.

"No. I lost my guide-"

"You are unmarried?" He interrupted. She didn't understand why a stranger would care whether she was or not, but she answered anyway.

"No, but I'm enga-"

"Your father? He alive?"

"I don't understand..."

"Alive? Your father?"

"No, he died. But Monsieurs-"

"Then you are perfect." His words were grave and cold as he grabbed her arm.

"Then Harem." he told the other men. Christine's doe eyes went large as she realized what was happening. The Harem?

She cried out, trying to get away from the man's tight grip. Finally, just as he was readying a horse for them to ride, she kicked him hard, momentarily shocking him. She took advantage of this and started running.

"Oh God, Raoul where are you?" She sobbed. Where was her safe and secure fiancé? Too far away from her...

She pushed past camels and people, who turned and yelled their complaints to her, not understanding. Three large men were following her, and she was hardly able to gather any distance between. She was just pushing past two camels when someone swiftly grabbed her by the waist and put a hand over her mouth, dragging her in to an alley. She tried to struggle and scream, but her capture was much too powerful. She felt material fall over her body as she was pushed against a wall, her captor trying to melt in to her and the wall at the same time. She listened as she heard the men that had been chasing her ran right past and on to other roads.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to hit me so."

Christine gasped, spinning in his arms to look up at the masked man, knowing that voice all too well. "Erik? Oh Erik, I was so frightened!" Her fearful large tears started to fall on her pale cheeks as she leaned against him, too upset for her to think far enough to ask him all the questions that would have normally ran through her mind. They seemed for a moment to slip in to the ways of the past.

Erik took off his cape and wrapped his around her, shielding her in black. It was of a lovely material - soft and light so it didn't overheat her. Then he picked her up in his arms and hurried off.

"No time to argue, Madamoiselle. We must get you home." He explained, but refused to say another word until they were in the safety of a strange chamber. He put her back on her feet and started to look for matches to light his candles with. Therefore, she stood at the closed door, looking through the darkness that matched his lair easily. But through the heavy shadows, she could still see that this room was much richer in design than hers was. How did Erik get such a fine room?

Soon Erik returned from a back room and started lighting the many candles placed generously around. She sank on to a nearby floor pillow, her body starting to cease it's violent trembling. She watched him, moving slowly as if to drag out the procediure, avoiding her gaze.

"I heard you were engaged. Where has your fiancé gone?" He asked.

"Raoul is off on business with the Shah. I wouldn't dare go near the royal courts."

"You must go back to France. Today, if possible. If not, tonight. As soon as possible." He started to pace, thinking of possibilities.

"Back to France? But I cant! Raoul-"

"Must be fetched."

"Oh, but he cant! It's really important business! And this is the first time I've ever gone with him. He'd think I was a miserable failure if I had to go back!"

Fury welled quickly in to Erik's eyes at the thought of her words, but he immediately masked it.

"You don't understand. This is not France! Persia is a completely different world with different rules. You have no father, and no husband. While the Vicomte is gone, there is no proving that you are engaged."

She held up her hand, which bore a large sapphire. His expression was pained before he turned from her, pacing the other direction to hide it.

"Still, it does not matter. There are no engagements here. When a man wants to take a wife...well, it is done differently."

Christine's mouth fell open before she quickly shut it again.

"You see, you are no man's property. They see you...they see this exotic beauty...innocent in every way. This appeals to them greatly. The Kharum would reward them plenty for you. But you are lucky in that aspect, I suppose. You were spotted only by her scouts. There is no running after she decides to keep you. And she'd want you, have no doubt. It's why you must get out..."

"I cant." Christine said with a sob. If she made Raoul go back just for her, he'd lose his business and his friendship here. And what would he think of her then? She might as well be sold to the harem!

"I'd take you back myself to fix the fool's choice in bringing you, but I cant. I cant leave my work."

"What do you do?" She asked, curious.

"I work for the Shah. Building palaces and royal places."

Christine looked at his gold furnished room that had very high quality. No wonder he could afford to live there...

"If you wont go back, I'll have to be put in your charge. I'll guard you, since I know the ways of these people. But you must listen to every word I say! No second guessing me here. You want to be protected, I'll protect you. But you have to agree to everything I say."

She nodded eagerly. "I will."

Just then, a new voice came from the back. "Erik, who are you-"

And suddenly Christine came face to face with Nadir.

Erik closed his eyes in frustration. "Nadir, you know Mademoiselle Daae."

Nadir nodded, offering a hand. "I know, but I do not understand why she is in your Persian chambers."

"Her and the good Vicomte have business here. Seems the scouts of the Kharum have taken a liking to her." Erik replied. Nadir's eyes grew wide as he walked back to the masked man.

"They have tried to get her?"

"I helped her escape them. And now I'm to guard her until de Changy comes back." He looked over at Christine. "How long will he be gone for?"

"At least a week or two. Perhaps longer. He didn't really know." She answered, looking scared again.

"This isn't good." Nadir said in a grave voice.

"Of course not! If the Kharum-"

"I did not mean that aspect."

Erik eyes grew wide in understanding, though Christine seemed lost again.

"I will protect her for these weeks. She goes back to the Vicomte then."

"And how are you to protect her? Last time you stood up to the Kharum, she wanted to put part of you in a jar, if I recall correctly."

Erik glanced over at Christine again, but she still hadn't caught up.

"But she didnt."

"Only because you worked for her. Only because you gave in for everything else."

"Almost everything." Erik corrected.

Christine was ready to cry she was so confused. "I don't understand!" She finally said, looking helpless on the floor.

"I'll take care of you. That's all you need to know."

XXXX

"Nadir is here is secret. You cant say a word about him anywhere outside these walls. Not even to the Vicomte." Erik explained as he grabbed a sitting pillow, heading out to the small porch.

"Why he is in secret?" Christine asked.

"Years ago he was banned from this country after defending me. Well, after serving eight years in their prison..."

She looked surprised, but decided not to continue the tense conversation, especially with Nadir in the back room. Instead, she ventured in to a different subject. "How will this work? Am I to be locked in here for these next weeks?"

"It would be a good idea." Erik responded in all seriousness. Her hopes sunk as she sighed, pulling herself up in to the large bed. He nodded her goodnight, then walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

XXXX

The next day Christine rose early with the bright sun. Erik had put cloth around the windows, but still it was not enough to keep out the light. Seeing no one in the room, she walked out on to the small porch, and saw that Erik was not there. Worried and wondering where he could be, she walked to the back room, where voices could be heard.

"Just be careful." Nadir urged strongly.

"I will, Daroga! I give you my word I will."

"Your word has dwindled over the years to mean nothing. And I do not mean in the physical way."

There was a heavy silence, then, "I truly wish you would stop speaking of such."

"Don't you think it's quite important?"

"No. I have dealt with it for many years by myself. I don't believe it's in your place to think you must remind me."

Christine, not wanting to get caught listening to them, knocked the door.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked the two.

Both had the look of guilt upon their faces.

"Breakfast...you'll be wanting to eat." Erik mumbled, leaving the room.

She looked at Nadir questioningly, but he just offered a weary smile and returned to whatever he had been doing before he had gotten in to the argument.

She walked back in to the main room and sat back on the edge of the bed, brushing her long curls as she awaited Erik's return.

XXXX


	5. I Want Black

**A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all do to. Thanks for everyone's reviews and keep them coming:)**

**I want Black**

The first few days seemed almost unbearable for Christine. After all, not only was there nothing to do, but she was in the most uncomfortable situation possible - she was at the mercy of the man she had refused. He had lowered himself, rid of his pride, desperately did anything to win her, yet she still had turned him away. One of her last clear memories of him was of him ruining his lair in misery of what she had done. Giving him back his ring...and, oh God, kissing him passionately in front of Raoul!

She'd sit and watch him go about his own business, acting like a normal man. He was something here, with a real job and above the ground. Interacting with everyone. It was hard to face him for sure. Tension between them and tension between he and Nadir made the atmosphere harsh and uneasy. But after they had gotten used to one another, things started to lighten. To pass the time, Erik would get out a chess game. For a while, Christine would sit a few feet away and watch them, trying to understand what each piece did. And then, Erik had been able to persuade her to join them.

"Next one who wins can teach you how do play. Deal?" He said after trying other persuasions.

She sighed, then nodded. "Alright. But don't expect much. I will hardly be able to keep up with the likes of you."

"The likes of us?" Nadir asked, looking up curiously.

"You've been playing for years. And he," Here, she pointed to Erik, "he's a genius. How can you play against him?"

"Have you seen me win once?" he whispered, leaning over to her.

"Then why do you play?"

"To learn his moves. One day I'll know them all and then I'll be able to beat him every time."

"So he says." Erik replied in a low voice and a bowed head, though Christine spotted his proud grin.

They played, and like all the other times, Erik won easily, using his knight to gently push over Nadir's king. And then, after looking up at Nadir with a victorious grin and a glow in his eyes, he looked over at Christine.

"Looks like I shall have to act as your teacher again." He said, trying now to hide both the grin and the glow.

She smiled shyly as Nadir stood up. "I'll leave student and teacher alone then. An old man needs his rest, after all." And with that, he headed to the back room. Christine carefully took his place on a rich scarlet colored floor pillow, Erik noting the contrast between the pillow color and Christine's silky white gown that nearly matched her flawless complection.

"Shall you teach me where these things go?" She asked, noticing how he was looking up and down at her.

He snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat, nodding. He started picking up her white pieces and putting them in place when she stopped his hands by placing hers lightly on top of his own.

"Can't you be white?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I am always black. Nadir always plays-"

"I'm not Nadir." She pointed out.

"My opponent is always white." He said, his annoyance growing.

She looked at his eyes with her eyebrows peaked. "Can I be black, just this time?"

But he shook his head. "I play black."

She didnt know why, but it seemed that she couldn't let go of this. It seemed important somehow.

"Why must you always be black?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Guess it's just what I am." He retorted, wishing her hands to stay on his forever, yet to release him at the same time.

"I never knew." Her voice was reduced to a whisper.

"Didn't you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You do now. Come, let me set up your pieces." He shook his hands to get hers off, but now she held his hands instead of just being on top of them.

"You may. But I want to be black."

He groaned. "Why are you persistant?"

"Why are you?"

"You want to be black but you don't know how to be! You know how to be safe. The safe side, that's all you care about. Nothing more. As long as you have that childlike safety in your heart, you're just fine. That's not black. You don't know how to be black. You're too afraid to be black. But once you are, there is no going back." He said in full anger, then ripped his hands away and lifted the entire board towards her, scattering all the pieces before standing up and blowing all the candles out in his wrath.

But she just sat there, stunned and unsure what had just happened. Just as she was about to get up, she heard him whisper, "Innocent angels dont mix with pitch black evil." And then he was gone.

XXXXXX

The next day Erik acted like nothing had happened, though he avoided her eyes at all cost. Therefore, she didnt speak a word of it, and when Nadir asked how their lesson had gone, she kept the awkward silence that Erik had let fall. What would she say anyway? That she was being a brat about wanting a color? It wouldn't make sense to him, though it made perfect sense to both of them. The colors had been a metaphor, neither really talking about the game itself. They talked about oh, so much more! Things that only they would truly understand it's depth. Which is why it shook her so much by the way it ended.

"I'm going out." Erik said, grabbing a light coat to put over his white shirt with the deep V collar.

"When will you be back?" Nadir and Christine both said in unison. He groaned.

"Living with the two of you is like being married." He said in a low voice. Christine looked at him in surprise.

"You say that as if you didn't enjoy it." Nadir teased.

Erik opened the door.

"When are you coming back home?" Christine quickly asked again. Her eyes looked frightened, as if her safety was leaving.

Erik shrugged a shoulder. "When I do. See, I don't carry a watch with me." He said, holding up two bare wrists, then left

Christine looked over at Nadir in utter confusion. "Why...?"

"Distance is the key with him." He told her. "Don't think that you can convert your safety in to another man just because your fiancé is gone, my dear girl. Erik isn't that man who is willing to be a temp for you. Please, Mademoiselle Daae, do not forget that. You play with fire while you're here. Do your best to not be tempted to touch it. You wont be the only one who will get hurt." And with that, Nadir walked to his part of the chamber, leaving Christine by herself to think of their words.

XXXX

The door opened, Erik's form filling the doorframe. Christine looked over her shoulder, then quickly looked away from him, gritting her teeth and avoiding Nadir's eyes.

"So you've returned." Nadir said in an emotionless voice.

"You knew I would. Why do you give me such a tone?"

Nadir shook his head and looked down at the chess board.

"Ah, so you have taught her chess while I was gone?" Erik said, shutting the door and taking off his coat. But just then, the Persian knocked over her king, causing Christine to frown in puzzlement. She thought she had been doing so well!

"Don't fret so. Sooner or later the dark gets all of us." Erik commented as he saw this, a strange look in his eye that made Nadir stand up immediately.

"Let me see your arms." He demanded.

"My arms? Really Daroga-"

"Let me see them." He growled in a low voice, casting Christine a glance to see if she was watching. She wasn't, still staring at the board blankly, trying to figure out where she had went wrong.

"Try not to make a scene." Erik said, matching Nadir's tone.

"If you show me. I promise I will be quiet about it." Came his harsh whisper.

Erik hesitated, but then just turned and walked away.

"Erik, I want to see!"

"Just because I'm slightly miserable means that I am doing such? You don't think that I have a right to be miserable when I want to?" Erik shouted angrily.

"I thought you didn't want pity Erik." Nadir said in a calm tone, an eyebrow raised in interest.

"I don't want an interrogation either!"

Christine still sat on the floor, her head turning from one man to the next in utter confusion. What had Erik done?

"I wont let you here if you don't show me. I don't trust you. Not without locked doors."

"Fine, perhaps that's a good idea. Perhaps you're the only one who really understands me, since you treat me as such. Look! Look if you wish it!" Erik pulled up his sleeve and showed his arm to Nadir, who seemed furious.

"Get out! Out now!" Nadir commanded. Erik shrugged and smiled slyly. "I'd be glad to.

"Not on the porch either, Erik. You stay away from here completely."

Erik didnt reply to this, just walked out and slammed the door hard behind him. Christine now only focused her gaze at Nadir. He saw this and sighed.

"Morphine."

She shook her head. "What...?"

"He took Morphine. When he lived here before he used to take it as well. Whenever he gets upset to the point where he doubts he can take it, he injects Morphine in to his veins."

"But I thought he was doing well. What pushed him too far?"

Nadir just stared back in to her eyes until she understood. She had.

"You being here is slowly destroying him. It kills him to have you in his home and know at the same time you still belong to another man. He has nothing connecting the two of you together. I can yell until my dark skin turns blue, but it wont help, and I cant really blame him. The cost of unrequited love is often a hard one." Nadir said meaningfully, then walked away. Why was she always left alone in the dark trying to figure out things that seemed utterly complicated?

XXXX


	6. Out of the frying Pan

Erik was back on the porch by morning, sober again. He brought food in to the chambers, but went right back out afterwards, not even taking a passing glance at Christine, who felt horrible and wanted to leave as soon as was possible. The thought out her presence destroying him in any way was unbearable. Why was it so? And why must she always make him hurt?

She got up and stood by the door, then started to sing a lullabye that he had taught her when she was still so young. On all those restless nights when her mind was focused on her father rather than sleep she needed for practice the next day, he'd come to her and sing this song. And as she sung now, she listened. There was little movement, but she knew he was out there and that he could hear. She kept going until the door flung open, Erik looking at her with eyes glowing in fury.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted at her.

She was quite taken aback! "I was...singing. Was I doing something wrong? I've been careful to try and remember your lessons, but they are beginning to fade. It's been a while..."

"Why are you singing to me?" He asked again, ignoring what she just said.

"I was singing to the morning." She answered defiantly.

"The morning? That was the lullabye I taught...that I taught you." He said, his voice catching in his throat.

"It was. But it's beautiful. Why shouldnt the sun be able to hear it too?"

"You're not to sing. Not at all while you are here. If someone heard you... it would make you more desirable, don't you see that? If you show off, you become better and better in the Kharum's eyes. And she'll want to keep you. In her harem. Is that what you want?" He was chiding her like a father now, like he had always done when her curiosity was peeked in his lair, and she'd wander around.

"Forgive me. I was only trying to cheer you up. I remember once upon a time when it did."

Erik looked away, which only encouraged her.

"Do you remember?"

But he didn't answer. Instead he walked swiftly away from her. She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs as she watched him cut up varied fruits.

"Erik..."

"Is Nadir awake yet?" He cut her off, making it clear he didnt want to hear anymore from her.

"No." She said in a disappointed tone.

"I suppose that's for the best then."

"Because he's angry at you for the morphine?"

Oh, how angry his eyes got at that. "He told you?" He roared, so frighteningly that she moved to the other end of the bed, huddling on top of her pillows.

"Answer me! Did he tell you?"

She nodded, trying to look defiant but losing quickly. When he was angry enough, he could be more terrorizing than his dead face.

A stream of curses followed this, Erik furious and Christine wishing that he'd put down the knife that he had used to cut up fruit. But he didnt. Instead, he ran swiftly to the back room, the butt of the knife slamming upon the door. Nadir's was the only door that ever locked.

Erik's slams got louder, his voice rising in to terrible screams that shattered her ears. Apparently, it hurt Nadir's too, because the door finally opened. Slams and shattered glass could be heard as Nadir's yells joined Erik's.

Something suddenly came flying out of the room and right by Christine's shoulder. She let out a cry, terrified for sure now. Opening the front door, she ran out to the porch, her chest heaving from sobs. The horror she was feeling should never have come from Erik, but it had. Her angel...never had he scared her so. Only once had she seen what she now guessed was his average mood. She bent over, holding the wall and trying to catch her breath. Just then she heard stomping coming closer. With a shriek, she ran off the porch and down the dirt street and towards anywhere else but here.

XXXXX


	7. And in to the Fire

**A/N: I've been working on this all morning, and therefore I have this chapter to spare so early. **

**Just to clear something up, what Erik threw at Christine was NOT Nadir's head! I thought that very funny**, **but alas, it is not. Nadir is very much alive. :)**

Christine stopped running abruptly, bending over and panting, out of breath completely. Her lungs burned, her sides ripped in pain. Looking around her, she found that she didn't recognize her surroundings at all. It was quite deserted, but the buildings were of the highest possible quality. They were stunning and beautiful as they reflected the sun.

"Amazing..." Christine whispered, forgetting her troubles for a moment.

And then, a woman in robes that matched the beauty of these palaces walked on to the balcony high up. Her dark hair was piled up on her head in fancy twists, veils over her face that added to mystery of her perfection. And then, the woman looked over at Christine, standing there, alone in the middle of the street.

"You there, come." She commanded. Oh, her voice was smooth and lovely, yet dark and deep.

Christine did so immediately, hurrying until she stood as close to the balcony as she could while still being able to see the exotic woman. This woman told her to wait a moment, disappearing through the silky curtains of the doorway. And then, she was standing before Christine, a small group of women gathered behind her in curiosity. Suddenly, the alarm bells in Christine's head started to ring dangerously. Erik's warnings came back to her, things he spoke when she was only parcially awake started to shout in her mind. The clever woman of beauty. Power was her draping cloaks. Power to consume, hide those she wanted away in her housing. In her harem. In fright, she let out a cry, backing away.

"For heaven's sakes, child...why do you scream so?" The woman asked.

Christine's mouth opened to speak, but no sense came from it. "I...uh...I must...madame...i..." Why did those words not come out? Her heart started to sob for her, fearing her doom. Oh, why had she not listened to Erik? He was always right, had she not learned that, even yet?

"Please calm down. You are Christine Daae, are you not?"

She nodded, the only thing she could get her body to corroperate in doing.

"I have been wanting to speak with you. Come, please. You are welcome inside. You look like you were quite upset before."

Her voice was soft and soothing, yet her eyes were demanding and told the younger girl that she had no choice in the matter. Indeed, this was the Kharum that Erik had so warned her about. Erik...she silently prayed for him to come to her before she was trapped.

Christine sighed and walked after the Kharum in to her beautiful home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine looked around at the richly decorated palace and shivered, wondering why she was here. Erik's words kept echoing in her head. Had she made herself desirable for the harem in any way?

"_Don't sing." _Her thoughts shouted, trying to keep sane.

"The Vicomte Raoul de Changy speaks highly of you. Says you are the best singer in all of the western world." The Kharum spoke, looking back slightly over her shoulder. Christine inwardly cringed.

"He exaggerates highly, Madame. I am no where as good as he claims. In fact, I have had very little practice, in all truth. I've only performed as a lead twice! The managers of whom I worked for said-"

"Come now, do not lower yourself to such a state. And certainly you would not want to call the Vicomte a liar, would you? Untrustworthy?"

Christine bit her lip, then shook her head. "No, Madame."

"Then you must be a very good singer?"

She had fallen in to a trap. "Yes Madame."

"You must entertain us tonight then. Perhaps in the Shah's palace?"

Christine's eyes grew wide. "Oh...please Madame, I would not be comfortable doing such. Never have I performed for such royality."

"Don't fear - the Shah will not be there. He is still away on that little expidition he and the Vicomte is on. But you shall sing for me and perhaps some others that are worthy."

Christine started to tremble. This was it.

"Of course, perhaps you'd like it better to stay here? That might work better, don't you think?"

But Christine didn't answer, to busy watching the other girls here, ranging in all ages, even some much younger than herself, all dressed in clothing that would make a girl shunned from society back in France.

The Kharum gave Christine a tour of the beautiful place that she lived in for many years, though Christine could hardly pay attention. How would she escape this?

"Excuse me Madame, but if we are finished, I must inform you that I am to be home at this hour. My companions will be worried for me."

"Yes? And whom are your companions?"

Oh, what to say? Thinking quickly, she blurted out, "Servants of the Vicomte, Madame."

"Oh, then you have no worries! Servants hardly care, for then you are no longer their responsibility. You needn't go home to them. But I have kept you late. Look, it is nearing dark and you must be famished. Let me treat you to a meal and set up a room for you for the night."

"Oh, I couldn't accept, your majesty! You see, I am nothing more than a lowly orphan and-" She stopped. Oh, she shouldn't have said that and immediately realized it.

"Yet you are my guest. Come, no more arguing. It shall be done! Servant, yes you, set up a lovely room for Miss Daae. One that has a very good view. Now Christine, come with me."

Not for the first time did Christine have a sinking feeling of being trapped. It wouldn't be the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Erik roared angrily for the dozenth time.

"I don't know!" Nadir replied wearily back. "She fled when you lost your temper. It serves your right. But it Doesn't serve her so. Because you can not control yourself, you may have sent her to the harem!"

"It would be her own fault, not my own if she did. She should know well enough by now that I would never hurt her, temper or no."

"Yet you forget that she is still a child. She frights easily."

Erik laughed cynically. "A child...no Nadir, she is nothing like a child. But she does have a great fear in her." He then turned to the Persian. "You don't believe that she ran off and was captured, do you? No, surely she wouldn't have. The scouts wouldn't be out on such a day as today. The only way she could have been caught is if she went to it directly. And that is quite far away."

"She was scared." Nadir reminded him.

"No, she most likely went back to her old chambers to risk it. But the scouts wouldn't track her down there anymore. Not if they didn't follow her. If they wanted her badly enough, they would have come here. They did not." He shook his head. "No, she is in no danger."

"Before you keep trying to convince yourself in vain, perhaps you should check her chambers."

He paused, then finally nodded. "Wise words." Erik whispered before disappearing in to the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. What new Evil is this?

**A/N: Forgive me for my long absence! It's been quite hard to keep up with all my stories on three different sites (different stories on each, not repeats) lately, since I started taking this college course for nursing and such. But, I shall keep going! Just...you know, not updating EVERY day...**

**Hope you enjoy this! I love the last part. :)**

Christine awoke in a large bed, with silky sheets and of the highest quality pillows. And then she realized where she was. Sitting up straight in bed with a gasp, her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy.

"Oh...oh no!" She whispered hoarsely, then quickly got out of bed. Passing a mirror, she realized that she couldn't leave looking as she did. She shed the nightgown and robe that she had borrowed the night before and put on her regular clothes. Sweeping her hair back in to a ribbon, she hurried out of her room and ran her way down the grand staircases and towards the door. But there were two guards, both with large swords that stepped in her way.

"To whom are you assigned to?" the one asked in a thick accent, yet grateful he spoke the same language at least. She noticed that he carried papers in his hand.

"Assigned to?" She asked, not comprehending.

"To whom's house are you on your way to?" He said differently.

"Oh...Erik Destler."

"And your name?"

"Christine Daae."

His eyes went wide. "You are Christine Daae? Then you don't go to Erik Destler's home! You are not to leave."

She looked back at them in alarm. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You don't leave. Your company has been requested by the Kharum. It's written here."

He flashed the paper to her. Not that she could read what it said.

"But I must go! I have a fiancé-"

"You do?" it was he who was surprised now.

"I do. He is the Vicomte de Changy."

His surprise look vanished in to a dull one. "Really, ma'am, the slaves are better liars than you."

She looked confused now. "But...but I am, Monsiuer!" She said, holding up her hand with her engagement ring, then remembered what Erik had said about it. His look hadn't changed at all. Sighing, she walked away, knowing this would need to be solved by the Kharum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik burst through the door hours later. "She's not there!" He exclaimed in frustration and worry. Nadir had stayed up, awaiting his return.

"What did you find?"

"A broken door. They raided her chambers. But it looks like they did it days ago. I don't think she ever returned to that place."

Nadir shook his head slowly, sadly. "Either way..."

"You think she's with the Kharum?" Erik said in disbelief.

"Look at the sky, Erik. It is morn. She's been gone for too many hours for her not to come back and you not to be able to find her. She has Christine..."

"And you are sure of this?"

"Sure enough that I will fetch a jar for you. It shall come in handy when she threatens you with the ultimate sacrifice, as you've agreed to."

Groaning, Erik turned towards the doorway. "I have to go get her."

"Good luck. You know I'd help you with this if I wasn't in secret."

But he just shook his head. "In secret or not, you'd not be able to help with such a situation. I ran her out. Little did she know that she was running in to the real danger. What have I done, Nadir?" His voice was broken, his wild spirit defeated.

"Go, and bring her back before it's too late." Nadir said in a soothing voice.

"I fear I am already too late for such." Were his last words before black met light.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Erik Destler. I have business with the Kharum." He announced to a guard at the doors of the harem.

Nodding, the two moved away to make room, letting him walk right in. Erik hurried towards where he knew he'd find the Kharum. Her special throne, surrounded by her servants.

XXXX

"But I am the future Vicomtess de Changy! You must let me go, you must!" Christine cried, kneeling down with pleading tears coursing down her cheeks. "Please, your Highness, let me go. You can't keep me here! You just cant!"

The Kharum let out a shrill laugh. "See, that is where you are quite wrong, my dear. I can do what ever I please. I am the Queen of Persia! The most important human being in this entire country. And I want you apart of my harem. And you shall be so. It is a great honor, as you will learn to see."

"But I am engaged!"

"Until I have proof...you are my servant and apart of here."

It was of no use. Christine had argued long enough - enough that if she was of less beauty, she would have been sentenced to death long ago.

"You may go back to your room until you are called." She said, and Christine, defeated, broken, filled with sorrow, stood up from her sore knees and walked up the stairs and to her room to cry her heavy heart out. She had been unwise to leave Erik...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have you done with her?" Erik's voice boomed and echoed upon the grand walls of the Harem.

Upon seeing him, the Kharum straightened out her slim form and smiled. "Welcome, my dear Erik. It has been quite the while since I last seen you. I suppose my son has had you quite busy with your work?"

"I want you to release her. Of this very moment." His voice was full of anger and fury, demanding and of everything that no other would ever dare bring to the Queen of such a dangerous country.

"Oh, so you have finally come around to your senses and would like to bring one of my girls home? All you had to do is ask. I know quite a few that would be available now..."

"I want Christine Daae. Permenately. I want you to release her for good. She is a visitor of this country and she does not understand." He shook his head. "Hell, it's known well enough that she's terribly niave when she's in her own native country of where she grew up, let alone a place of this stature. She didn't realize what you meant. She doesn't belong here, I assure you."

"So you have a great passion for the girl's sake? And what are you after? Her heart or -"

"Will you let her go?"

"No, I wont. She has only just arrived. Not only this, but you should know by now that never does any girl just walk free from this place. She is sold or given as a gift."

Erik's heart leaped. "Name your price. I have the money, I assure you. I'll give you however much you would like-"

"Money? Money? Ha! Money is of little use to me. I rule over a country! Your money is worthless. Just fancy paper."

"What would you like me do?"

"Well...this building is getting quite old, don't you think? Starting to show it's age. And if the building is starting to show it's age...that reflects upon me."

"The harem looks as good as for what it stands for." He replied.

She waved her hand. "I want you to design me a new one. And this one I must approve. I want it to be better than any other building in this land. Better...than...any...other. Got that? Once I have approved your design, I shall give the girl, this Christine Daae, to you. I'll give her to you...as...a...gift."

Erik swallowed hard, knowing that would be a big problem. But he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now, the only thing on his mind was getting Christine out of here. Horrid guilt plagued him, a dark shadow of a type he had never felt before was over his heart. His anger, his fiece temper, had driven her away. Right in to the hands of a new evil. A worse evil. A dangerous evil. And he had to find any way to snatch her back out of the claws of Satan herself.

"It's a deal. But I want her pure. Once she is no longer, she is of no use to me. Keep her innocent while under your care, or I will leave you all to rot in such old, crumbling buildings." He threatened.

"You would be killed before-"

"If I was killed, I would leave you. I guarentee you will never find another great architect that could ever compare to me."

The Kharum did not respond to that, knowing that he was, in fact, right. So she retorted with, "Just remember, these buildings aren't crumbling. They have time. I have time. You do not."

Erik walked over to one of the walls, and pointed a little above his head.

"See this? It's a hairline crack. But hairline cracks easily start to splinter. And soon they are running up and down the foundation of the walls. These buildings have been on earth longer than you have. I am the one with the architect's eye. Do not think you have as much time to keep this place perfect as you assume. One strong wind...a single desert storm..."

"And your precious Christine Daae falls down with the rest of us." She reminded him quickly.

Yes, Satan herself...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. The Perfect Design

**A/N: Forgive me - I've been spending so much time on Everything I Do that I fear I have started to neglect this story. Well, no longer!**

"Well how would that be bad? You design buildings all the time just for fun. This should be simple, should it not?" Nadir said in a desperate voice.

"You have forgotten of whom you speak of." Erik replied, his own tone very grave.

Nadir chided himself. "You're correct, I have. The kharum will make this anything but easy for you."

"I have yet to begin and I already have a problem that will no doubt explode on me at a later date."

"And what is that problem, Erik?"

"Christine is not being sold to me. She is to be a gift."

Nadir's eyes filled with terror. "If she is a gift...oh Erik, this time they surely will kill you if you release another after the Kharum gave her to you! You nearly were dead last time from it! They tracked down the servant that was assigned to you and put her in the torture chamber! Oh... what would they do if-"

"Nadir!" Erik suddenly yelled, full of malice. "I must ask you not to entertain such thoughts in my presence. It's not exactly...ideal working material for me."

"Of course." The Persian agreed, then slowly made his way to his bedroom to give Erik his peace that he needed to save Christine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine fretted in her room, biting on her lip and staring at her reflection in the mirror, trying to come up with a plan on how to get out. She was on her own now, with Erik angry at her, Nadir preoccupied, and Raoul still away on business.

It was the dead of night. She quickly slipped on a pair of quiet slippers and padded down the grand staircase. Trying to navigate through a large palace in the pitch dark was not as easy as she had planned. She had tried to memorize the pathway in her mind, but still she had bumped in to a considerable amount of objects, her poor toes aching. But if she got out of this, losing an arm would be well worth it. All she knew is that she'd have to escape if she ever wanted to return to France...respectably.

"Why'd you leave me Raoul?" She whispered before catching herself. Her hand went over her mouth in surprise. No, Raoul was not to blame for this! He had never traveled with a woman before, he didn't know the customs, especially in such strange countries as this.

She closed her eyes a moment to will the tears away, then kept going until she came to a stop - she had to either go left or right. Oh, which way? She couldn't remember! Being closest to the right hand side, she decided to go that way, just to feel her foot snag on something hard. Her slipped got stuck on it, making her trip and fall unmercifully upon the floor with a unstoppable scream. She soon felt strong arms roughly grabbing her to stand up, light filling the room until she could see guards surrounding her, one holding her tight so she couldn't run. Not that she'd be able to run now anyway...

"That's the Christine Daae girl. Back to her room!" The guard that had spoken her broken language quickly said, and she was soon being forced to go back.

After the dozens of steps, he threw her roughly in to her room and shut the door, this time locking it - from the outside. She let out another cry, partially for her ankle, and partially for the fact that the click of the lock meant that her freedom was out of her reach. She was stuck. Trapped. No way out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Is A Long Way Coming

Erik groaned, then let out a horrid yell as he smashed a green vase against the wall, then sent his fist against another wall. Upon impact, he yelled out again from the pain and kicked his chair. His fury was overflowing, and there was no way to stop it. Soon his desk was toppled over, sending his paper and working materials to the ground.

"Erik, stop this now! It's not going to help her if you spend all your time reacting physically." Nadir shouted over the commotion as he came in to the chamber. Erik's eyes blazed in his direction as if on fire.

"What happened?" Nadir asked, trying to get him to calm down.

"What happened? What happened? She rejected every one of my sketches is what happened! They were perfect! Every last one of them was perfect for her tastes! She wont grant me Christine. She's holding it off as long as possible and I fear for the girl."

"Is she alright? Did you get to see her?"

Erik shook his head for both. "I heard of her though. She's been a...disruption. She tried to escape. I asked to see her but no one would allow me to. They take little pity on her because of how hard she has been for them. I want her out before the guards get too angry with her. She don't understand. She don't even know I'm coming for her. She thinks I have deserted her and therefore...therefore..." What else could he say? With another angry glare in Nadir's direction, he picked up the desk and his materials and started to sketch again. He had to get her out. No matter what he had to sacrifice, he had to get her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think it would be wise to fetch the Vicomte now?" Nadir asked as Erik threw another crumbled piece of paper across the room.

His head flew up, eyes ablazed as he glared at Nadir in betrayment.

"No."

"Erik, if she's really in trouble..."

"Alright Nadir, you tell me where he is. He is not in his court, his palace, anywhere in the town. The Shah left with many guards a few nights ago to settle a place the business that the Vicomte came here for. It's of some property...by the time we'd reach whereever they had gone, Christine will be long done for. No, we have to work for her here. It's not like it would matter anyway - the Kharum knows that Christine is engaged. She just chooses to overlook it and say that the girl has no proof. If she found out de Changy was here to rescue her, then she'd do something to Christine to make us all sorry. It would cause Christine more trouble than she is already dealing with. We want to keep the Vicomte out of this."

"He doesn't deserve to know?"

"No, I don't believe he does. If he was foolish enough to leave a young woman here without any more protection than a simple minded slave, I don't think he does deserve to know. I don't think he deserves a lot of things that he has, really..."

Nadir sighed, knowing where Erik was going with this, but also seeing truth. The Vicomte really would make a mess of things - he's been known to do so before. Yet Erik...at least on the outside he was calm and collected, working hard on getting her out in a sensible way.

Truly, Nadir's biggest concern was not getting Christine out of the harem, but what shall happen to all of them once she was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Finding A Way Out

Christine looked out of the window, her jaw clenched and her ankle throbbing. She had hurt it badly when trying to escape, but no one really cared enough about it to even offer her some help. But it didn't matter, as she convinced herself. She would be leaving soon enough. How, that was yet to be found out, but she knew somehow, she'd escape.

Just not now. Not yet. First she had to rest up, figure out what to do, and stop fuming over everything. Yes, she was furious. Furious at everyone and everything. She hated this Persia, hated harems and Khanums, Shahs...she hated Erik for letting his own anger drive her away, hated Nadir for not stopping him, hated Raoul for deserting her and herself for being so foolish. She should have known. For so long she had found ways to get herself in to the utmost trouble. Why should now be any different?

But this time she was in it for the long run. If she didn't get out soon enough, she'd be there forever.

Just then she let out a startled scream when she heard something clash with the wall near her little window.

"Miss Daae! Miss Daae!" She heard someone hoarsely call for her, trying to be quiet.

Carefully, she slid off the bed and hopped over to her window to see Nadir below.

"Oh Nadir, get me out of here! I'm so frightened! I have to get out!" She cried, clutching the sill.

"We're working on it. Erik is at home trying to figure out how to get you out. You can count on him Christine. He'll find a way."

Her eyes watered. "Will he? Or has he stopped caring because I'm so much trouble? Because I'm so pathetic that I must be rescued every time I get in to all of these horrid messes!"

"Self pity will not help you in your case, Miss Daae." He said in an emotionless voice, very serious.

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Of course. Perhaps I have started to slip in to self pity. Forgive me, Nadir. But...do you know where Raoul is?"

She asked him. Yes, right now she hated Raoul, but he still was her comfort and safety. And wasn't safety and comfort exactly what she needed right now?

"He is off on business even still. We've decided that it wouldn't be best to contact him. By the time he has heard of your news and have tried to come get you, the whole ordeal will be over."

A shiver ran down her spine. "Why!" She cried out in terror.

"Because Erik is working night and day to do so. Do not fool yourself that he does not still care for you, Miss Daae. He has yet to sleep a moment or eat a morsel because of this. He will get you out, it's only a matter of short time."

"Yet time is something we don't have."

Nadir didn't reply to this. How could he? It was the truth and what was on everyone's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She knows you're helping her." Nadir said simply as he walked in to the chambers later that night.

"Christine? How would she..."

"I went to her window, told her so."

"You went to...My God, Nadir, have you lost your mind? Are you mad? You went to the harem? You could have been caught! Killed! And then they would have traced you back to me!"

Nadir cackled sarcastically. "So this is what it all comes down to? You?"

"Yes, me! If they capture me, how are you planning to get Christine out of the harem in time?"

Nadir was in relief. So perhaps Erik was learning how to put someone before himself, even when he was angry with that person, even still. For he wasn't fooled. Erik worked day and night on getting Christine out of there. But he still was angry with her. Still was in love with her too. Despite it all, he loved her.

"I think I got it." Erik finally spoke again after a long few minutes later. He motioned for Nadir to come closer and started to point out places in his rough draft.

"A grand stairwell here in the middle leading up to a third floor. Two staircases on either side of this wall to lead to the second floor. Bedrooms go here through there on both floors. That should hold plenty enough girls. And look on this paper - this is a design of the standard rooms - well funished, beautifully detailed, even to the trained eye. And over here is the Khanum's bedroom. Large, about the size of four normal rooms. The decor better than even she has ever seen.

And look - over here would be a room specially for the Shah. He visits often - he could use his own private room. But it would be big, enough to hold a few dozen people generously. And then there would be a Kharum's room, same thing but made for her own tastes." Erik said, pointing and grabbing papers filled with these designs.

Nadir stood back, impressed. "I think you just might have gotten it."

"Gotten it? Nadir, I've created sketches just as great of value as this. She rejects them all."

"And she will, until you give her an offer she simply cant refuse. And there, my boy, I think you got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Adding to the Heat

**A/N: FlameEmber, you spoke just one chapter too soon:) **

**i hope the story hasn't been dragging - I just didn't want to make her go in, then magically go out right away and not have any dramatics there for both Christine and Erik. But either way, that part is over. :)**

Christine sat on her bed, picking at her skirt as she tried to will Erik to come and get her out. She could hear whispers down the hall. Most only spoke the native language, yet she knew that they spoke of her. Every once in a while she'd hear her name upon their lips. And she knew she only had a matter of time.

Her ankle was still considerably swollen and discolored, but at least it had gotten partially better. She needed it better - just in case.

Just as she was going to test her ankle to see if she could put weight on it yet, the doors burst open.

"You have been summoned." One of the six guards that now stood before her.

"Summoned? To where?" She asked in a scared voice, pushing herself farther to the head of the bed.

"You will soon find out. Come."

"I...I cant. My ankle, it's hurt." She said, pulling up her skirt to reveal the dark colored skin.

"Then you will be assisted."

Those words were worse than any that had been spoken before. Two men came to her, and lifted her out of bed, one on either side and holding her firmly to make it clear not to even struggle. She didn't, but she started to tremble like a leaf.

She was 'assisted' to the hallway, but there her fright ceased for a moment, seeing a man dressed all in black. Was there any other man that wore black in this hot country other than him? And there it was, a flash of white mask when he turned his head to view whomever he was speaking to. The guards urged her forward, the fear returning.

"Erik!" She shrieked out.

He'd get her out, she knew it. She wouldn't be forced to go with these men!

His head quickly whipped to the direction he had heard her scream. His eyes grew large as he started to hurry towards the steps, but then was stopped. He kept his eye on her for a moment more, then turned back around. She let out a heavy breath in pure anguish. He wasn't coming for her. He wasn't even trying to run after. He stopped.

In utter confusion, she allowed the guards to pull her farther, her thoughts frozen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's perfect." The Khanum said finally, a grin pulling her lips.

Erik's heart finally lifted as he looked over at her, trying to shield his surprise. "Then it's done. I get-" His voice stopped when he heard his name screamed. He knew that voice well.

Looking up towards the stairwell, he saw Christine in the arms of two large men. His heart lurched as he started running towards her.

"Oh Erik? We're not finished with our business. I wouldn't be going near her if I were you." It was the Khanum's voice now.

Now his surprise was easily read! "My part of the deal is over! She's mine now."

"Not yet. I didn't finish approving it." And with that, she picked up a paper to look over again.

"You did approve it!"

She shrugged. "Perhaps not."

He ripped the papers away from her reach. "If you don't give me Christine right now, I swear that I'll rip every sketch I have for your palaces and harems that your workers have been busy with. I'll destroy the buildings, I'll-"

"Calm!" The Khanum demanded, her eyes in fire. But Erik's delivery had been convincing enough to make her realize that he really would do so.

"Give me the papers and you may fetch Miss Daae." She said in a lazy, careless tone now.

He threw the papers at her lap and started running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. The Big Picture

**A/N: Bit short, but it's all I got right now:**

"Now what?" Nadir asked as he and Erik sat outside that night, Christine finally resting in peaceful slumber in the chambers.

"What do you mean?" Erik said reluctantly. Could they not just relax under the moon as a new melody began to play in his head.

"What do I mean? Christine is yours now!"

"And she is the Vicomte's fiancé."

"In France." Nadir was quick to point out. "We're in Persia, where she is yours."

"I can't keep her." Erik said lowly, as if he spoke of a beloved puppy.

"Yet if you don't..."

"If I don't, I'll have a worse temper to deal with than the Khanum's!"

"Are you so sure? A temper can be calmed. But a Khanum's embarrassment can not. The torture chamber is not very forgiving."

Erik winced. "About that...there's something...I forgot to tell you."

Nadir's eyes registered in fear. "Erik...tell me you didn't do anything rash. Tell me that-"

"Part of the deal that made the Khanum give her to me was...along with a new harem, I'd fix the broken torture chamber. The one that was..."

"The one that's more torturous than the first." Nadir finished. "You fool. You damn fool. What have you done?"

"I had to get her back, Nadir. It was the only thing I thought of while I was doing it."

"Well now you're in an even worse situation. You need to keep her or she'll end up, and possibly with you, in that new torture chamber you're fixing."

"I thought...that I'd let her decide where she wanted to be."

"Her decide? No Erik, you're past that. You'll be putting both your lives in danger if you allow her to leave. You have to make her stay with you."

"Make her?" Erik exclaimed. "You have yet to stop yelling at me the last time I tried to do that!"

"But that was before. This is a completely different situation. Surely you must see this!"

Erik looked away. "I don't think I can put her through that again. You didn't see her last time, Nadir. She looked so...broken. Betrayed. She came to me in help now. If I trap her, it'll be a fate for the both of us worse than anything the Khanum could do."

"Are you sure about that?"

He shook his head. "We have time yet to decide. _He _wont be arriving yet for at least another week, perhaps two."

Nadir shook his head. "If you don't listen to my advice, Erik, then all I have to tell you is good luck. To the three of you." And then he stood up and walked back in to the chambers.


	14. A Night of Troubled Thoughts

**A/N: Alright, I'm back! Thanks for everyone's well wishes:)**

Sometimes Erik wished that his mind wasn't so great. That his memory wasn't so tuned. That he couldn't remember every detail of his terrored moments. For now, he was trapped in a dream that had occurred a great many years ago. In this very country. When he was still the Shah's right hand man.

Everything was exactly the same. He stood in his chambers, designed not to different from the one he lived in now. He watched as the eunich brought the trembling girl in. His gift, a virgin from the harem. The highest honor that could be bestowed.

He gave her an option. So simple, yet both caused the young girl of fifteen to sob in hysterics. Disgusted with her, he sent her away. Nadir's chubby, yet still youthful face was caught in his gaze now, telling him that he must not understand what he was doing - that sending the girl back was the worse insult that could never, ever be forgiven. But the girl was taken out of his sight anyway.

Then suddenly, he was sitting before the torture chamber, in a grand seat of the audience, the Khanum beside him with her viciously evil grin plastered upon her face. "Raise the curtain." She commanded. And the curtain was raised. Erik wanted to close his eyes. He knew what was behind the curtain - the torture chamber, created by his own hands. And inside - that poor girl that he had sent away. Just as it had been long ago.

He tried to get up, but unlike before, his wrists were pinned down. His legs were tied firmly to the chair. He couldn't get up and leave as he had done in reality. But that wasn't the worst of it. When he looked in to the torture chamber, the slave girl was not there. In her place, was Christine! Twisting in his chair violently, he started to roar in anger to try and save her. But he couldn't get to her. He was tied down. The Khanum's grin grew wider and wider. And the torture began. His love's screams of pure terror filled his ears.

"Christine!" He screamed in desperation. He had shouted loud enough to jolt him out of his dream. He sat up in his make shift bed on the front porch, panting hard, his hands shaking from his poor nerves. Carefully he slid in to the rocking chair near him, gripping the arms of it.

And then he saw Christine by the doorway. "Erik? Are you alright?" Her voice was soft, completely innocent of the torture he just endured.

Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

But she didn't believe him. She hurried to his side, placing her soft hand upon his forehead. "You're hot. Are you feeling alright?"

His eyes closed, her cool flesh feeling good upon his own skin. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." He whispered, reaching up and taking her wrist, pulling it down from him.

She lowered to his level, searching his eyes. Why did it seem so normal for her to be so attentive? Had it been like this before? Before, when life was perfect and she actually cared? Was this why he had fallen in love with her?

"What was the dream about?"

"You." His voice was soft, his breathing still heavy, refusing to calm.

Before they could say anything more though, Nadir was peeking out the door.

"Is everything alright?"

Erik nodded. "Everything is fine. I had a bad dream, is all. Now both of you get to sleep - sunrise is a long way off yet."

Nadir nodded and walked back in to his bedroom, though Christine seemed more reluctant. "Are you sure?"

Sure of what? He doubted either of them knew, but he nodded anyway.

"Go. You need your rest."

"Alright." She stood up, but looked back down at her wrist that he was still holding.

He inwardly groaned at his stupidity and released her.

She walked back in the house, looking back only when she reached the doorway, falling to sleep soon after her head hit the pillow. But for Erik, sleep was non-existent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Tell Her

**A/N: This is the second chapter I'm doing today, so make sure you read the last one before this:)**

"You _got_ to tell her!"Nadir urged.

"Nadir..." Erik said with a sigh.

"You have got to tell her!" Now the persian's voice was forceful.

"Nadir, listen-"

"Erik, you must tell her now!"

"By God, Nadir! Cease your horrid yelling and let me talk before I really lose my temper!" he yelled, his eyes ablaze in frustration.

"Are you?"

"Am I going to tell her? Of course. But-"

"But you got to do it before her beloved fiancé comes back, unknowing of anything that has happened, to come pick her up and take her back home, only to get his hands cut off for being a royal thief!"

Erik tried to hide a grin and the mischievous look in his eyes, but failed.

"This is serious, Erik! They'd kill him right in front of her eyes! And then she'd really hate you for life!"

"Nadir, I'll have you lower your voice! That 'she' is right inside asleep. I don't need her to hear you shouting about as you speak such about her inevitable fate!" Came his harsh whisper.

"It _is_ inevitable if you continue to let them live in ignorance. The Khanum has it out for you, you know that! Anything that she can hurt you with, she shall do! You should be dying with relief that you actually got Christine back. Now don't just stand there - fight for her! If you want to keep her innocent of the world of crime that you know, tell her about this."

"I have every intention of doing so this very morning! The very moment she wakes! But I shalt say a word as long as you're here."

Just then, the back door opened to reveal Christine, awake from her fitful slumber.

They stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck, Erik desperately regretting his words. He had to tell her now. He watched as Nadir gave him an urging look, then disappeared in to the house.

Feeling self conscious, Christine began to walk around the little land with a large fence around it. "I've never been back here before." She said, running a hand along the walls.

Erik quickly took of his cape and draped it over her. "You need something to protect your skin." He explained. She had clearly forgotten, and gave him a thankful look.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he turned away from her, walking towards the little porch and sitting upon it, secretly watching her as she wandered about. She looked terribly young and innocent. Pure and beautiful in the utmost. And all those feelings he had of old that he had promised he had murdered off, came rushing back at absolute full force. He had loved her with the greatest passion once. And her walking on his property in his territory...with the knowledge that she legally belonged to him...oh, it was too much to bare! He had to put a stop to it before his emotions started turning him weak once more.

"You were my gift." He spoke, realizing how strange that sounded.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her brow furrowing as she tilted her head.

"The Khanum. She did not sell you to me. She gave you as a gift."

But Christine didn't understand customs, and therefore didn't understand the impact of his words. "Then...you didn't have to spend any money?" She asked, trying to see why he had said such.

"No Christine...see, when you get a woman from the harem as a gift to you...you cant give her to another. Not when it's from the Khanum. She's yours for good."

Her soft brown eyes slowly turned wide with fright as she began to understand what he was implying. "You mean I'm your...that I belong to... but that cant be true! You must be just trying to scare me! You must be!" She cried out in desperation, not wanting to hear the truth.

"I wouldn't scare you, Christine. You know that." His voice was deadpan, emotionless to try and get his point across.

"But what does that mean? Exactly, that is?" Her voice trembled.

"It means that this...cancels out your engagement to the Vicomte. It means you can't leave with him. That you can't be his."

Her innocence was shattered, her face twisting in her fury. "You did this on purpose! You knew this would happen! You trapped me!" She screamed the accusions.

"Excuse me?" Erik said back in disbelief. "Am I the one who's genius idea was to bring you here? To allow you to stay with no one but two faced slaves who's loyalty is not to other countries royalty? Did I try to capture you in the market place? Did I not warn you many times not to go near the harem? I beg your pardon, Mademoiselle, but this is anything by _my_ fault! I saved you! I slaved for you! I threw away promises that I have made to myself many years ago for you! I risked much to keep you out of harm's way! I even risked Nadir's safety for you! How dare you lash out on me?" He knew his temper shouldn't have flared, that it was a lot for her to take in, and that he'd even be very worried had she not reacted as such, but still, it was too much for him to take. After all, hadn't he been rejected by her enough for a few hundred lifetimes?

Her expression was now in horror as she realized that his words revealed the truth. She sunk to the ground, buried her face in to the palms of her hands, and began to sob. Erik slowly, ever so slowly, walked out to her and crouched down beside her. Carefully, lightly, he put an arm around her, thinking that she could use comfort from anyone right now.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I promised that I'd take care of you. And I will, Christine. Believe me, I shall." He whispered to avoid prying ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Thoughts of her Own

Christine paced back and forth in her room, the words that had just come from Erik's lips spilling over each other in her mind. It was too much to bare, yet she knew that she'd have to come to the realization that what he had said was real. It was reality now. Her life had changed, but she wasn't sure how she'd end up. All her plans were tossed in the air carelessly.

And what bothered her furthermore, was that she sought someone to blame. But she wasn't even sure who she should.

Erik had gone out, taking an excuse with him saying that they needed more food. Nadir now was outside in the back yard. She had been granted privacy. Did she ever need it! For now, her present situation brought up memories. Unwelcomed, but they flooded her mind anyway.

She had gone back for him. What seemed like a forever ago was now very clear. She had desperately sought her way down to his lair, pleas of forgiveness on her tongue. But they were never to be born, for the man she so needed to see had vanished. Vanished to a land she now knew was Persia. To a lair she now paced in. Belonging to the man that now...owned her?

She remembered how much she loved him. How much she wanted to be with him. How she cried herself to sleep for weeks after she found out he was gone, locked herself in her room for so long with her guilt.

In her mind, to get over her grief and move on, she had to convince herself that he was dead. This whole time she had been here, she pretended her was someone else. Not her Erik. Not her teacher. Not her angel.

Until last night. When he had awoken, crying out her name. He had done it before, shouting her name in the night when he had a nightmare. She would hear it in her room in that Opera House so far away. For there were nights where he so longed to be near her, he'd sleep in a passage way near her mirror. And she'd run to him every time, eager to sooth away his fears.

She had done in again. And it turned her in to young Christine. And him in to Erik. Things seemed different now, and it was too much to remember her great love for him and bare with the fact that she was his. It was confusing. It was fearful. It was tempting, which frightened her most of all.

But then she placed her fingers around where her engagement ring should have been, and knew that she'd have to fight the temptation. That she belonged to two men still, not one. That she had made a commitment, and things were different than long ago. She couldn't repeat acts. She couldn't break her fiance's heart again.

So she'd have to think up another plan to get her away from this country.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. A New Tactic

"What is that?" Nadir asked in a deadpan voice. It was long past sundown, and his companion had been gone for too many hours.

"It's a cat. What else would it be?" Erik replied in the same tone as he lowered the siamese kitten to the ground.

"Fine...do what you wish. But please, Erik, tell me that you didn't steal this one!"

"I didn't steal the first one. She just happened to follow me to your house. But to ease your conscious, no, I didn't steal the cat. I bought it."

"And this is your new tactic? To woo the woman with a skinny, ugly rat?"

Erik glared angrily at him. "Would you rather me deem her my slave right now?"

Nadir closed his eyes.

"Erik..."

"Think back to when you had a wife, Nadir. You two were promised to each other, but that didn't mean that you just claimed her because she was yours. You wanted her happy, didn't you? I have little experience with these types of things, but I'm trying."

Nadir nodded. "You're right, Erik. But a cat wont make it all better."

"No, it wont. But it's a start."

"Let me know when you want to resort to candles. I got some in the cellar." He replied with a grin before walking to his bedroom.

Erik groaned, glaring at his retreating form. He wasn't good at all this fancy romancing. Or know how to do it properly. And Nadir laughing at him made it all the more embarrassing and hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched as Christine made her way up the pathway. She had been out in the backyard, currently possessed by the idea of growing plants in the backyard, despite the raging heat. He allowed her this, even bought her seed, under one condition - she'd do it when the sun was not at it's peak.

But now the sun was all together gone, and she was coming in with her basket of leftover seed. When she walked in, she didn't see Erik sitting by her bed, but proceeded in taking off her gloves, her head scarf, and putting her cherished basket away. He observed her face with a grin - she was proud of herself. And he knew what his tactic would be for next time.

Suddenly she gasped after hearing a 'meow'. Spinning around, she saw Erik. In his hands was a small kitten, hardly bigger than his two palms put together.

Her mouth opened in surprise. "What's...that?"

"A cat, my dear." How easy it was to slip in to his names he had for her again.

"How...when did you-"

He laughed, seeing how she didn't want to embarrass herself with presumptions.

"She's for you. A simple stray I found on the street that needed a home, but I thought she might give you some welcomed company."

A sweet smile graced her lips at that moment as she bent down to the kitten that was walking leisurely over to her, and was soon cuddling in her arms.

"Thank you." Christine whispered so softly, he hardly heard it. But he did notice the tears in her eyes before she buried her face in to the ball of fur.

He nodded then stood up, his deed done. Now where were those candles?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Undeserving

"I could be mistaken...but wasn't the point to have _her_ in _your_ arms instead of the cat in hers?" Nadir asked as they watched Christine through the window. She was sitting upon her bed, the kitten jumping around, making her laugh joyously.

Erik glared at his Persian friend. "I'm aware of that."

"She hasn't made any attempt to get involved with you."

"Can you expect her to? She's engaged to a Vicomte of France, who can give her anything she could ever want." He looked at Nadir full on the face. "And what can I offer her, Nadir? A deadly hot country full of my own torture devices and Khanums that are truly Satan incarnated! Nothing I could do could ever change her mind. It's not me she loves. She proved that before. And if she couldn't love me when she was still an innocent girl who thought the world of me...I don't know. I'm surprised that she doesn't find her skin crawling by now at just the thought that I'm only in the next room."

"Come now, Erik...she doesn't seem to hate you."

"Not yet." His voice was soft, looking away.

"Have you started on the torture chamber yet?"

"No. I was hoping to get on Christine's good side before I start to work all day."

"What will you tell her? What will be your excuse to why you're gone all day?"

Erik shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that I have to do it."

"Or?"

"You know already, Nadir. Khanum will take her back, and this time she won't be as nice."

Nadir sat back, his mind filled with troubled thoughts. "Well my friend, know that I'm here to give my services in any way that would help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dress." Erik commanded, handing a confused Christine a large box. But instead of opening it, she looked back at him, her eyes eagerly awaiting for an explanation.

"We're going out. To eat. But you can no longer where your regular clothing. To the Khanum and all her spies, you are a woman of Persia now. You must wear what a Persian lady would wear."

"A lady of the night?" She responded in horror as she took out the clothing. The top barely covered the essentials, the skirt thin, it's slits reaching high thigh.

"It's traditional. I assure you that you won't look like you are in the wrong with these. I picked out the finest I could find for you. The shoes are in the bottom of the box. Dress quickly." And with that, he walked out of the room to await on the back porch, where Nadir had been waiting for him.

"You realize with this...you both having to come to terms with this...that you can no longer sleep on the porch." He said in a voice void of any emotion.

"I have little choice."

"No, you don't. That's why I say it. You see only what Christine might feel-"

"Might?"

"And I see what the Khanum and her spies see. Who's opinion of the situation matters more to you?"

Erik slowly met his eyes, his own of torture. "Must I answer that?"

"Really Erik! You can not keep this up! It's impossible to keep both sides happy. Do what you must. Worry about all our lives and then worry about Christine's feelings."

"I...I don't know how to do that yet." His voice was soft, yet full of remorse and darkness, as if his soul was no longer standing there, but years back in his opera house lair.

"I wont let you keep risking us. I know you're going through hard times right now, but if you don't set things straight, I will."

"And how would you do that?" Erik dared.

"I'll tell Christine how everything is. Tell her out straight."

"Perhaps you should go kill the Vicomte while you're at it, because she'll run if you do."

"She wont run. She'll be too frightened to run when she realizes who she's dealing with in this country."

Erik covered his unmasked side of his face, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "I knew I never should have came to this God forsaken country."

But before either could continue, Christine stepped out of her chambers, and both of their eyes went wide.

Draped in dark purple, it meshed beautifully with her ivory skin. And with her curls down, she looked like she could be Persian royalty, not a simple harem slave to a masked man.

Erik gave a tortured look to his friend, who knew exactly what it meant.

'_I cant break her heart, for I don't deserve this woman.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. A new sensation

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get updated! I believe that was the longest time I've ever gone with this story for not updating. I was busy writing another story (under threat of death by the punjab twins) and also, I've been starting to write fanfics in the Le Famme Nikita realm. So forgive the delay. :)**

Dinner had been different than dinners in Persia. She still hadn't gotten used to the lack of chairs, but the walls and floors were richly decorated and made up for the slight strangeness of it all. She knew little about this country, but enough to know that Erik had brought her to a very expensive place. To which she found herself feeling quite flattered. Obviously, this masked man was changing from the man she once knew. But why did this thought scare her so?

In between them had been long, tall candles that burned the most beautiful scents, making her feel as though she was drunk off of it.

When she had stopped eating, only to stare at him with a tilted head, Erik started to get uncomfortable. "Are you finished?" He asked in a soft voice. She nodded with a smile. He stood, offering his hand to help her do the same.

"Shouldn't we take food for Nadir? Wont he be hungry?" She asked him.

"Oh...he told me not to bother with him. He likes making his own food." He assured with a grin that told her there were stories behind that sentence.

Looking around, he quickly clasped his hand with hers. She looked at him in question, to which he answered, "...we must look the part, Christine."

She nodded, allowing her hand to relax in his. How strange it seemed... and how thrilling it was to feel his hand in hers...a new sensation that she had only felt once - on their first and only kiss - came rushing through her veins at lightening speed. It made her catch her breath as she stared in to his burning eyes. This was new...but it seemed like she had known of it forever. Known that there was always a possibility to feel this...this sensation...

A shiver ran through her spine, but this time for a much different reason. She looked at her left hand and found her engagement ring missing. She had to keep it off to 'play the part'. She understood, but it didn't ward off the guilt that came. She was engaged, promised to another man...though she took pleasure in holding the hand of another.

"Christine?"

He noticed the great difference that had washed over her as she had fallen silent. Her body stiffened, her hand growing cold in his.

She shook her head and faked a smile. "It's nothing."

"The Vicomte?"

She was taken by surprise to hear how soft his voice was - not a note of accusion or bitterness in his words.

"I don't know how to feel." She admitted, biting her lower lip.

"Feel how you want. There's nothing wrong in being honest with yourself."

She met his gaze, her eyes full of what she was currently feeling.

"I'm scared."

"I know you are."

"I don't know what to do."'

"There's not much any of us can do."

"You know what scares me more?" She said as they neared a small pool of water, resembling a little pond.

"I know why I'm scared. And that's not why I should be."

Erik didn't bother to question this, for though he'd never admit to her now, he was sure he knew what she was hinting at, and this frightened him for reasons unknown.

"Come, we should get back. You look weary." He told her instead.

And if Nadir had anything to do with it, he'd have many hours ahead of him, thinking up a new sleeping arrangement fit for all three of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. A Different Arrangement

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing much! I'm trying to finish Everything I Do (to which I'm stuck on, at the moment) and another story on a different site, as well as writing in a different fandom. (see bio). So I apologize for my absence!**

Christine sat on her bed holding her kitten in her arms, watching in vague interest at the two men before her.

They'd move something across the room, just to move it right back. They'd bring something in from the back rooms, just to take it back. They could agree on nothing. It was most entertaining. Until the time reached to the early morning hours.

"I don't understand." Christine said finally. "What was wrong with the original set out?"

Nadir looked expectantly at Erik, though not too surprised that Erik had not told her just why.

"Perhaps I'm not very fond of sleeping on the porch to my own home every night." His words were direct, but his voice was soft from exhaustion.

"Oh...but I thought there were only two beds?"

"Which is why we are moving furniture. I'll be sleeping on the floor."

Her brow furrowed. "Where?"

"Well...right about...here." He said, pointing to the wall on her side that separated the room from the kitchen. He'd be sleeping in her room?

She wasn't sure what to make out of this. There was something more going on than Erik just wanting a more cozy sleeping spot.

Nodding that she understood, she slipped off her bed and walked out to the back porch, her kitten trailing behind her, leaving the two men alone.

"She don't believe that, Erik. And she shouldn't."

"She understood." Erik said stubbornly.

"No she didn't. She knows there's more to this. You should have told her. Wasn't that the point of the evening? Why you took her to dinner and took her on a long walk? So you could lay down the law?"

Erik shoved a side table against the wall harder than he had to in reply.

"You're afraid." Nadir finally concluded. "You think she'll hate you. Because you know she's thinking that when Raoul comes back, she'll go with him. She hasn't grasped her situation, and you think..."

"Tomorrow I start on the torture chamber. She'll hate me no matter what I do now. That is not my concern." Erik said firmly in a growl. It was clearly the end of the conversation, but Nadir knew that his friend's last words were anything but true.

He let a few moments pass until he asked one more thing. "Do you think they'll really invade the home to check up on you and her?"

"I think it's a great possibility, seeing that she's not from this country."

"And how do you explain sleeping by the foot of her bed instead of in it?"

He thought for a moment. "Perhaps we're not on the best of terms at the moment."

"Oh...so you do speak the truth to the Khanum spies every once in a while after all?"

His answer was an ice cold glare and the shattering of glass upon the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Grasp the truth

Christine awoke in the middle of the night, stretching in her big bed. She heard her cat meow from being disrupted, waking Christine up further.

Donning the slippers that Erik had given her, she started to walk towards the door when she came across a startling sight that she wasn't used to - Erik, laying on his back on top of a blanket, fast asleep. Tilting her head, she wondered why he didn't sleep with a blanket. Persia could be hot, but night could get quite cool. With a sigh, she stripped her bed of her own silky blanket and gently put it on top of him, having a strange need to make sure he was at least warm if he had to sleep on the floor. With a wistful sigh, she sat at the foot of her bed and stared at him. How much he had sacrificed for her! His bed, his safety, his time. And who knew what else. Never had she taken the time to wonder just how Erik had gotten her out of that harem. The Khanum was cruel and stern, yet Erik had found a way around this to get her back, secure in his house.

It was then that it dawned upon her that this man before her was as much a mystery to her now as he was before.

Making herself more comfortable in her spot, she thought back to the time of the Opera. Why did it seem so long ago? It was only a few months, yet so much had happened. And being in Persia seemed to be messing with her mind - everything seemed so far away, even her memories. Yet she could still sense those feelings of those far away memories. Feelings for two very different people that were once again both in her life.

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about the inevitable. Erik had told her that she had been a gift to him, bound for life to be his and only his woman. But Raoul, her fiancé, would be coming back, ready to sweep her away. It scared her, how she'd one day be faced with a decision that was all too simular to one that she could remembered, almost able to still smell the musty waters of the Underground lair that Erik had called his home.

The shiver turned in to her whole body shaking, her breath becoming shallow. Feeling weak from fear, she slowly crawled back to the middle of her bed, curling in a ball and awaited the sunrise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik woke with an annoyed groan. He hated waking so early, but knew that he'd never be able to leave if he waited until Christine was up. Sitting up, he looked down in confusion to see a blanket covering his legs, falling from the top of his body. With an arched eyebrow, his gaze fell upon the woman in bed, curled up in a ball as if she was mimicking her still nameless kitten. She must have awakened in the night and gave him her only blanket. Trying to keep his face neutral, yet failing, he returned the favor and covered her small body before heading in to Nadir's room. Creeping quietly as he usually did, he made his way to the closets and picked out clothing. Once dressed, he started to head out the front door when Nadir's voice behind him made him stop.

"You going to the site?"

Erik nodded.

"When will you be home?"

"Late. Very late."

"But what about Christine? What will she do all day?" Nadir asked, pointing a stubby finger over towards the bed.

"She'll manage."

"What will I tell her?"

"Whatever you wish."

"Even the truth if I wish it?"

His golden eyes flashed in anger, perhaps a hint of feeling threatened.

"If you are so eager to smash her world and make her hate me again, you may do that as well." Came the monotone voice of annoyance before stepping out and shutting the door as quietly as possible to avoid Christine's waking.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke to find Erik gone, her blanket back upon her body. Getting out of bed, she started to search the kitchen and both porches, yet Erik wasn't among any of them.

"Nadir?" She called, afraid she had lost him as well. But, to her relief, he stepped out of his bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Where has Erik gone? I can't find him..."

"He left for the day. He won't be home until late."

"Where did he go? Why didn't he tell me he would be gone for the day?"

Nadir offered her a mocking surprised look. "Did you have plans for the two of you?"

She shook her head, her cheeks warming from embarrassment. "No...I just assumed...Do you know where he went?"

Nadir shook his head, looking like a stern father at her. "No, he doesn't tell me everything he does, or where he goes. I asked him when he'll be home, he said late."

"That's all? You allowed him to go with that little of information? What if he doesn't come home? We won't have the slightest idea where to find him!"

"Christine, he is not married. He's a free man. Just because he allows you to live here does not mean he's tied down."

"That's funny." Christine spat out, now getting annoyed and frustrated. "Because apparently my fiancé leaves me here and before I know it, Erik is telling me that I'm supposed to be his slave for the rest of my life! His own personal harem right in his house!"

"Christine, calm yourself. I understand how your situation can get infuriating, but it's not fair that you lash out. Erik has been nothing but a gentleman to you. He has given you free reign in his home, given you his bed, and kept his temper in check, which is a very rare occurrence when you're not here. If you think he's been in any way unfair to you, perhaps you don't know what is really entitled by you. What kind of life you'd be leading if you were a gift to any other man in this country. Or worse, if Erik allowed you to just stay in that harem. In every right, he should have left you there. He should hate you - make you sleep on the floor after how you treated him! I really like you, Christine - you're a good young lady - but you're terribly niave. And you better start growing up before you get yourself in trouble with such talk." With that, he walked back in to his bedroom, tightly shutting the door, leaving Christine to try to absorb all that she had just heard.

XXXXXXXX


	22. A little embarrassment

**A/N: With this chapter, I am NOT going soft, fluffy, or Mary Sue. This is showing that just perhaps Christine is starting to wake up and realize what's going on around her. And I'm glad you all like Nadir - he was my second favorite character in Kay's version (so much I named my laptop of which this story and most of the rest are written on)- I thought the way she portrayed his witmade him very memorable. I'm doing my best to relate him to hers. **

A full week passed by with Erik being gone all day. He wouldn't return until she was already fast asleep, and he'd be gone again before she'd wake. It was lonely in the house all to herself, still feeling strange around Nadir since he talked so sternly to her before. She found herself desperately missing Erik. During one of the days, she had even set up the chess board as he taught her to. Ever since, she has stared longingly at it, wishing to have him come back. Where was he all day?

'_He's not married...' _Nadir's words came back to haunt her. Yes, she knew that given her position and all that she had been given by him, she had no right to demand anything from Erik, even his time. But the horrid sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that he was slipping away, losing him again. Her dreams at night had disappeared. Instead, she'd relive the memory of when she went searching for him in his lair to beg of his forgiveness. To make everything all better again. She never got to do that, though now she had the chance. Yet now she was too scared and unsure. Erik had always been very unpredictable, never easy to read. But now it was plain impossible. He didn't spend time with her or ever acted like he was happy to see her now. Was he repulsed? Disgusted by her obvious childlike qualities? Had she driven him away? Has all the love for her died in his heart from her unconscious actions?

Dressed in the same outfit she had worn when she had dined with Erik, she grabbed a veil to cover her delicate pale skin and grabbed a basket by the door.

"I'm going to the market, Nadir!" She called, then hurried out the door. If nothing else good came out of her situation with Erik, it was that she was now belonging to someone in the eyes of Persia, and safe from the Khanum's guards.

Hurrying to the market, her new idea started to blossom in her mind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he slowly started to come awake, Nadir sniffed the air suspiciously. Something smelled...delicious! Looking out the window, he saw that it was after sunset, but still enough light in the sky to continue working. Yet if Erik wasn't the one cooking...who was?

Hurrying, he opened the door, the aroma of food filling his nostrils. Whatever it was, it was making his mouth water and his stomach grumble. And then he saw her. With an apron over her thin Persian clothes, Christine stood by their awkward stove that only Erik was ever able to use. Yet she was obviously managing very well.

"Christine?"

She gasped, jumping away from the stove from surprise. "Nadir! You nearly scared me out of my skin! I didn't hear you come in here."

He offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry. And Christine...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day. I was under a lot of stress at the time...it was wrong of me to take it out on you. I usually don't lose it like that."

She gave him a kind smile, though her eyes grew sad. "No Nadir, no need to apologize. Everything you said is true. I need to start waking up and realizing the truth around me, instead of just seeing what I want to and what suits me best. I haven't been very fair to Erik...and I...want to make it up to him. And you."

Nadir looked around, noticing that she had cleaned up everything. Looking out to the garden in the backyard, he saw that she even weeded it through.

"I collected the eggs from our chickens already. Fed them too. Nadir...do you think it's too late for him? Do you think he'll come back now?"

"Come back? Oh child...you think he's gone because of you? No...that's not that case."

When she looked at him again, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Raoul comes back in a week. And I fear for Erik. And Raoul. I'm selfish enough to shake in fear for me as well. I've been trying to shut out Erik because I refused to accept that soon enough, a war might come and I'll have another decision to make. And this time...I don't think I can be as strong as I was before. And before, though I was doing my best, I made the wrong-" Her brown doe eyes went wide in shock, her mouth hanging open as she stared at Nadir.

"Made the wrong _what_, Christine?" He took great interest in her now.

She shook her head. "I'm tired. I've been up all day and working in the heat. I'm sure I don't know what I'm saying..."

She took the vegetables that she had been cooking up and put them on the counter. As quickly as possible, she put lids on everything she had just made, then walked in to her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. But Nadir had followed her, intrigued by what she nearly said.

"Do you care for him, Christine? Erik, I mean."

"Oh...of course I do! I always have. How could I not care for someone who has cared for me for over half of my life?"

"That's good to know. So you're growing up. But do you...Christine, do you love Erik?"

Her eyes watered again, this time, two fat tears fell down her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip until it turned a strange whitish pink.

"Nadir...I'm so scared!" She whispered hoarsely before falling in to his arms, releasing her pent up heavy sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik came in to his house, surely more exhausted than he had ever been in his life. He was getting no sleep, working as hard and fast as he could all day, and eating rarely. His legs dragged along the floor, expecting to be the only one awake. To his surprise , he was very much wrong. The aroma of heavenly food filled the air while a very weary Christine, almost ready to fall out of her chair, was dueling in chess with Nadir, who seemed to be ready to pass out at any moment. If they were so tired...why hadn't they gone to sleep? Surely they weren't waiting for him?

When Christine spotted him, she gasped in delight and sprang from her chair, instantly awake again.

"Welcome home, Erik! Come, you must be starving! Please say you're starving! I spent hours preparing a meal for you. Here...sit here..." She gushed, apparently quite excited to show him what she had done. He looked around the room as he sat in the chair she led him to, seeing that it was nearly sparkling. With an amused look, he glanced over at Nadir, who put up his hands.

"I had nothing to do with anything. She did it all - even set up the chess board." He said with a knowing grin.

"Why?" Erik asked in a whisper so she wouldn't hear.

But Nadir only shrugged. "You see, I'm not just good at keeping only your secrets."

Yet this only made Erik even more curious. Getting up from his chair slightly, he strained to look around the corner in to the kitchen where Christine was busy at work dishing out food, which there was plenty of. Five filled trays with lids on top to keep warm were on the counter, supposively to only feed him.

"That's a lot of food...did you eat yet?" Erik asked.

"Until I was ready to peel over! She went slightly overboard - didn't eat any herself though."

"Is she meaning all of that to be for me?"

"Of course."

"She must really like you then...or hate us both."

Nadir arched an eyebrow. "You do you say so?"

"Obviously she wants be to get as big as you are, my chubby friend!"

Nadir threw back his head and laughed heartily at this, glad that though what Erik was doing was grueling, he could manage to still have a bit of humor when he got home.

Finally Christine returned, placing the tray that even included his favorite tea, on the table in front of Erik.

"It looks lovely, Christine." He said softly, but filled with meaning as he looked in to her eyes. For a moment, she looked surprise that he would offer her emotion, something he rarely did for the last few days, but then she just smiled.

"Your face looks pink. Have you been out in the sun without your veil?"

Christine blushed, only making it worse. "I was fixing the garden. I suppose if you're out there too long...the sun seeps right through it."

"Well, if you're planning on doing gardening work, I'll have to buy you a heavier veil to keep that face of your protected."

A strange mix of joy and sadness filled her heart all at once. Joy because he cared and the was observant of her, sadness because she wondered if he was only wasting his money. After all, veils were not needed in France, especially when you are a Vicomtess...

"Come, eat with me. You look famished as well." Erik offered when she grew silent. Smiling, she took the second cup of tea from his tray and sat down to drink in quiet. Erik agreed to the silent spell until he started to eat.

"The food tastes wonderful." He said, giving her a genuine smile.

But she shook her head, taking the fork from him. "Try eating it like this." She said, scooping up different food all at once on the fork, the put it to his mouth.

Erik looked over at Nadir, who's mouth was slightly ajar from the sight. If it was possible for Erik to blush, he was doing so now! With a raised eyebrow, he slowly opened his mouth for her to put the fork in to. Nadir coughed, trying to disguise his laugh.

"I'll just leave you two...uh...I have to...get to bed. Early rise and all." He said in excuse. Once in the kitchen, he started snickering loud enough for Erik's sensitive ears to hear, only making Erik a even more embarrassed. Though when he looked down at Christine again to see her proud smile and her eyes shining, he inwardly shrugged. Perhaps a little embarrassment wasn't always so bad.

XXXXXXXX


	23. Playing with fire

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I wanted to give another update today, but I've been working on a chapter further ahead in the story, soI didn't get a whole lot done with the present.**

**And am I losing so many readers?I never had such a low reply as for the last chapter.**

Erik stared at her, allowing himself to smile, his eyes to soften from a glare in to a peaceful gaze. Christine was fast asleep, her breathing rhymic. With the moon gracing her face, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Releasing a deep breath, he wondered what was happening to him.

His ear pricked at the sound of soft satin slippers against the floor.

"Indigestion?" Nadir asked with a wry grin.

Erik didn't break his stare upon Christine, only took on a look of wistfulness. "I'm afraid for her, Nadir."

"And why would that be?"

"There's only a week left until her fiancé returns and she must go through a war until we decide who shall be sacrificed to this country."

"A great concern is that, but I believe her tribulation has already begun."

Nadir's eyes were meaningful when Erik found them. "What do you mean?"

"Today near broke a record for it's heat, yet Christine stood before a hot stove all day, risking stroke, just to cook you a meal. She cleaned the house, went out in that terrible sun to do what? Weed a garden? And you, a genius in it's purest form, can not see what she's going through? Does not notice the great turmoil behind those innocent brown eyes of hers? She's very childlike in many ways, Erik...but she's growing quickly. I once warned her to not to play with fire when she first came here. I now believe that those words have faded from her mind without a trace. And it is out of desperation for your attention that chased them."

An eyebrow lifted on the masked man's face, his eyes cloudy as his mind tried to process this new information. "What are you saying?" He whispered.

"I'm saying that not everything she does is a convenient coincidence. That just perhaps..."

"Do not finish that sentence, Nadir." Erik's voice had taken on a stone edge, a warning tone.

"Why not? What is there to fear from your part?"

"It has taken me all this time to just forget..." His voice trailed off, and Nadir looked at him knowingly. There wasn't anything he has forgotten about the beauty in the bed. Her voice still haunted him. Her doe eyes that radiated childlike innocence. Her loving appreciation of his lair. Her love for beautiful, pure music that the two of them had created together. Music that was now silent. "My hopes. I have finally buried them. Do not try and make they fly or it will only end up in diaster. They nearly ended me last time."

"You should know by now that taking your life isn't an option for you."

"It was last time."

"And I had to spend many a day to fix you. Days wasted that I could have used for better things."

"I don't blame you on that statement, I'll give you that."

"You know it wasn't intended that way."

Erik looked over towards the bed in longing. "Amazing...how such a little thing can cause such great trouble and turmoil. Even for a man like myself."

"You are not all that different from any other man."

"Would you like to see under my mask again, Nadir? Perhaps the years have made it fade in your-"

"No." Nadir said quickly as he saw Erik's hand start to reach to his chin. "But that makes no difference about what I just said. Passion can overflow the senses of even the most brilliant of men."

"Passion can also destroy." Erik reminded again.

"Only when unrequited. Perhaps you should make useful of this time you have. Don't you see Erik? You've been given another chance!"

Erik let out a laugh that wasn't too joyful. "Another chance? Perhaps. A chance to hurt the woman I..." Her shook his head. "Perhaps it'll destroy the both of us this time. That should make for a real sweet reunion. When the Vicomte comes back, little shattered Christine can run back in to her lover's arms and tell all the horrible tales of the monster who made her stay in his home for a whole three torturous weeks! She can make him pity her and his love will only grow for her. Though I'm sure she already told him plenty of things about this souless demon!" Because he couldn't shout this at the top of his lungs, it came out in an evil hiss before turning his back on his only friend and storming out the door.

Nadir stood in his wake, watching him through the window as black melted in to itself. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I hope the Vicomte hurries, before the secret fire in these two ruin them both."

When his door clicked close, Christine trusted herself to open her eyes, the first tear for all she just heard falling in to the soft of her pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Christine rose with the sun. Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders just for comfort, she sat in the lone rocking chair, balancing her hand only an inch from the flame of the candle next to her on the side table. Her mind was spinning with all she had heard last night, trying to decipher it all. So much had been revealed of Erik. His hate for her and her fiancé, his hidden passion. How perhaps he could possibly still be in love with her...

And it scared her. Scared her to the point where she started to shake enough that she lost thought of her hand hovering over the candle, and accidently allowed the flame to lick her palm. Gasping in pain, she cradled her hand to her chest.

"Do you like it when you play with fire?" Nadir asked, surprisingly stern before walking out.

Something deep in her stomach flipped at the thought, scaring her all the more. When it came to Erik...perhaps she did. Perhaps it was waking something in her that hadn't been woken for a long time. And just perhaps that was her warning to shut herself away from the masked man and pray that Raoul come soon. Yet she stayed in place, didn't bother to move from the open. Her curiosity had stirred, and never was she able to control the great emotion of it.

Yes, both of the men were right. It was very dangerous to stay in this house.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Beautiful

**A/N: I feel like I'm in a bit of a war with three different story sites, all with different stories waiting for new chapters...so I can only go so fast, but I'm definately sticking it out and finishing this, so don't give up on me!**

**I'm thrilled to see so many replies! Thank you all and keep them coming! Again, this chapter's a bit short, but I'm working alot of the ending chapters right now because I'm stuck a bit for the next chapter. My, romancing is hard! ;)**

That night, she heard Erik's footsteps on the porch. Peering out the window, she saw that he stood at the door, as if pondering if he should go in. Finally, he turned and walked away, down the path a little to a small pond. Biting her lip in excitement, she slipped off her shoes, grabbed a shawl to wrap around herself, then hurried out, her kitten trailing slowly behind her. When she reached him, he was sitting cross legged on the edge of the pond, looking in to the waters. Silently, she sat down and plunged her feet in to the warmness, grinned mischieviously down at the moon's reflection over her feet, feeling Erik's soft, curious gaze upon her. Finally, she tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear and looked over at the man beside her.

"Hello Erik. You didn't come inside. Aren't you hungry?" She asked, just as her kitten came to sit between them as if a chaperone, bucking her head against Christine's hand.

"I like it out here at night. Everything seems so...calm." He said, then switched his gaze to the kitten that was being gently petted by her lovely owner.

"It is." Christine agreed, lifting her foot from the water only to stick in back in again with a slight splash. Slowly, her body rocked back and forth to the music in her mind. "These nights remind me of Father, back when we lived in the country by the sea. We'd go out on every full moon and he'd play until he chased it away. The music that radiated from his precious violin was so heavenly...I wanted to listen to it forever. Even when I was so young...I never grew tired on those nights. I was only aware of my whole body possessed by the sweetness of music..." Her eyes closed at the thought, as if her memory was sending her back to such times.

"Your father must have been a very talented man. A very decent man as well."

She smiled at him in appreciation. "He was. But how do you know?"

"That he was decent? Because you are the same now as you were when you came to the opera. He put the sweet demeanor in to you. Your love for music. He made you see all the beauty in the world instead of all the hatred and injustice that fills all to much of it. That means he must have been a great, pure man. I can imagine how much you'd miss him."

With a smile of gratitude, she slipped her small hand in to his cold, larger one, feeling the heat of her own warm his. His face registered in surprise before he could hide it, and she blushed to notice it.

"I haven't seen much of Persia that I've liked. I suppose being kidnapped for the Harem has made me bias...but this is the second most beautiful place I have ever seen."

"What was the first?" he dared to ask, leaning closer as he stared in to her eyes, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"The Kingdom of only the sweetest, purist music ever to be never heard by the world that holds the throne that only the truest musician sits." She said, her eyes wide with truth.

"How can you say that?" Erik asked in a whisper, his senses becoming drunk on her words. "How can you say my lair was beautiful? After all the torture you went through inside it? After everything..."

"Perhaps the lair that everyone found when you left it behind wasn't very beautiful. And perhaps Raoul will never be able to remember it in fondness. But I always will. Whenever the image graces my mind I have to smile in great longing...because to me, it was beautiful. Peaceful. It put my soul to peace, yet at the same time, it made it soar and rise higher than it ever could outside. Erik...you made it beautiful. You made me see it as a castle that harbored the greatest of treasures...and that is how I shall always think upon it."

It looked out in to the pond, it's waters completely still besides the rippling Christine's little feet made as she waved them back and forth, then quickly took them out, hopping to her feet.

"It's late...I should go." She said, looking at him.

He nodded, looking up towards the lowering moon. "Yes, you should. Goodnight, Christine."

"Sweetest dreams, Erik." She whispered, then turned and walked towards the house, her purring kitten following her back and leaving Erik to ponder over Nadir's previous words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Christine ran to the market and picked up fabrics. Spreading them out across her bed, she made plans for all of them, then grabbed a scissors, needle, and thread.

By nightfall, Nadir was looking at new curtains, a new hemmed thin blanket for Erik's bed, and a rag rug at her bedside as he walked around the house. She sure had been busy that day, and he hadn't heard a word from her. And for Christine, not hearing her talk throughout the day meant she was up to something big. Like sprucing up a house. Again, with a new tactic. At least she was a creative girl.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked hopefully, standing in the corner as he inspected it all.

He had been unaware of her close presence, but now turned his attention on her with a smile. "I believe so, my girl. I think he'll love it."

Her whole have lit up, biting her lip in excitement. "I put flowers on the table. Deep red ones...I couldn't find any roses, but I believe they're close enough." She gushed, now walking around to see if she remembered everything.

"Christine...why do you go through so much trouble? Before you seemed like you didn't want to be here...now you're fixing the whole place up for Erik?"

Her smile faded in to a more secretive one as she bent down and picked up her kitten in her arms, pressing a kiss on the top of it's head.

"Perhaps I had a change of heart...about these chambers." She said, adding the last part quickly.

"I see." Was Nadir's only reply, his knowing eyes looking the opposite direction as she one handedly straightened the blanket stretched over her bed, lost in her own new world of satisfaction.

XXXXXX

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	25. Wonderful?

That night, Christine went to sleep with a smile on her lips, a sight Erik loved to see. To ensure she'd rise in the same happy mood, he placed a box on a chair next to her bed with her name written on a little slip of paper on top. As always, he watched her sleep in heavenly peace, just like the most innocent, purest angel that God accidently let fall from his clouds above. That is, if he believed in a God, he quickly thought to cover his mistake. He shook his head. What was this angel doing to him? What great powers she possessed, even in her sleeping form. And he called himself a magician! His talents were nothing compared to hers, he thought to himself, another smile being pried in his lips.

"You both are wasting so much time...trying to hand in the balance, playing, then pulling back. It's going to hurt both of you. If you were more of a man, you're talk to her. You'd state your feelings and ask for hers, then you'd both figure out what to do. But this? It's only going to cause more grief if you allow her to leave with the Vicomte."

Erik closed his eyes at Nadir's words that nagged at his soul.

"Do you never take a break from being my conscience?" Erik asked in annoyance, walking towards the door.

"No. That little annoyance is what keeps us normal conscience-bearing people in line." He teased with a wink.

"One of these days I'm going to have to do off with you." Erik said in humor as he shook his head and opened the door. Before walking out in to the still night, he took one more loving glance at Christine's calm form, then shut the door again behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When night fell, Erik quietly crept back in to the house to see Christine sitting in a fashion that was quite unacceptable by ladies. Her back was laying on the seat part of his only and favorite old stuffed chair normally in Nadir's room for safety from thieves. Her ankles were crossed and resting at the head of the back, her head just off the seat, upside down. Somehow in this strange position she was in, she was managing to read one of the engaging poems in his large book.

She turned the page, then her hand reached out to the small table nearby, a bowl on it filled with fruit. Taking a piece, she popped it in to her mouth. He stared at her, something he was making a habit of lately, and watched in humor at the young woman, looking much younger at the moment.

Nadir walked out of his room and spotted Erik in the doorway.

"Why Erik, I didn't know you were home yet!" He said happily, looking over at Christine to see her reaction.

Erik winced as, in surprise to his presence, Christine let out a loud gasp and went tumbling off the chair in a very unceremonious way, landing in some sort of heap that looked anything but comfortable. As if her first position looked comfortable...

When she finally was able to straighten herself, she sat crosslegged on the floor, looked up at him and blushed fiercely. "Uh...welcome home?" She said with a sheepish smile.

He let out a laugh, which only brightened her face more. "It's good to hear you laugh for once." She commented.

He was still grinning as he walked up to her, holding out a hand. She eagerly grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet, though he didn't plan to have her be standing so close together. When was the last time their feet were touching toe to toe? When her hand was at the crook of his elbow?

Obviously, it had been too long, for his mind was whirling at her tender touch, her very closeness, her innocent, careless beauty.

That bashful smile was still upon her, making her laugh when he didn't let go.

"Are we to stand here all night?" She teased through a giggle, but it went deaf upon Erik's ears, so lost as he was. Christine couldn't begin to imagine how much effect she had on him at that moment.

Nadir cleared his throat at the scene before him, trying to bring Erik back to good ol' Persia, instead of somewhere in the skies. "Erik?" he said in a low voice.

Erik, shocked that he just lost himself, coughed lightly, releasing Christine and taking a step back. He looked around frantically. "Uh...Good book?" he asked, looking quite bashful.

She nodded eagerly, her eyes aglow. "Wonderful."

Nadir groaned lowly, having an eerie feeling that they weren't talking about a book, but what had just passed between them. Sparks. Sparks, that would inevitably lead in to a full blown fire if allowed. Before, he would have thought this perfectly 'wonderful', as Christine had put it, but now...he wasn't so sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. No Longer Black

It was still early when Erik came home the next day, the twilight still lining the sky.

"What are you doing home?" Christine heard Nadir ask on the porch as she sat on the bed.

"I'm done. It just needs inspection." Erik replied.

"You finished that quickly? You must have killed yourself!"

"I did. I didn't want to keep spending all my time away."

Christine smiled, laying down. He didn't want to be gone because of her. She smiled, realizing her affect on him. He went away each day, not because he was repulsed by her, but because of something else.

The door opened, and Erik only walked a few steps before he fell in to his little pile of pillows, closing his weary eyes.

Christine tried to hide her smile, but it seemed impossible. He really had worked hard - she could see the tired lines reaching in to his skin. He had worked hard for her...

Nadir soon came in as well, deciding to get an early night's sleep. By the time he locked the door, Erik's breathing had evened out, signing that he was in peaceful sleep.

Hurrying off her bed, she knelt beside him. Being courageous, she hovered her hand over his chest, wanting to put it down, but still a bit scared to do so. Yet as she continued to stare, she was assured he was far from this world. Laying her hand upon him, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, dark from all the hours we spent slaving somewhere else. Perhaps for her.

Tempted, she pressed a lingering kiss upon his cheekbone, then walked slowly back to her bed for a fitful night's sleep.

XXXXXXXX

When Christine woke, it was still dark, most likely the middle of the night, though she was wide awake.

Sitting up, she saw Erik was gone to. Wondering where he was since he said he was finished with his project, she put on her slippers and started looking for him. Not in the house, she tiptoed out to the porch, a light wind meeting her exposed skin, blowing her curls that graced her shoulders.

Placing her hands on the railing, she squinted, looking through the darkness towards the lake. Something long and dark was laying along the bank. Releasing the wood under her hands, she started to run to what she saw. Coming closer, her suspicions were proved true, seeing that it was Erik, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes staring up at the skies, bright with thousands of stars.

Alike a few hours ago, she knelt beside him, trying to draw his eyes to her.

"What are you doing out here? It's quite chilly..." She said.

He smiled softly at her, finally meeting her deep brown, curious as ever eyes. "It's peaceful. My mind can find solace out here when it runs wild indoors."

She laughed at his irony. "Are you alright? You seem..." She let out a careless laugh and shrugged. "I don't know."

He lifted his hand in offering, and she willingly took it, encasing his with both of her small ones.

"Are you done going away now?"

Erik smiled at how beautifully childlike her words were. "Tomorrow I'll have to leave one last time, but after that, I should be free for weeks."

"It'll be good to have you around again."

"It'll be good to be back." He agreed, squeezing her hand as he looked in to her eyes, full of dreamy ideas.

"Perhaps you should go back inside." He said then, afraid of having her so close.

But she just shook her head and laid beside him. "I don't think it's so chilly anymore."

XXXXXX

The next morning, Christine awoke earlier than the sun. Before she had accidently fallen asleep upon the grass and sand ground, her fingers still interlocked with Erik's, he had promised her he wouldn't leave until late morning. So she ran all the way to the market to pick up fresh food.

When she walked back in to the house, her eyes were delighted at the sight she took in.

Erik was sitting in a straightback chair that was balancing on it's hind legs. His hands were cupped behind his head as he laughed heartily at Nadir's utterly confused face, a chess board between them.

"Morning gentlemen. Erik won again, I see?" She said gaily.

Erik quickly stood up, his eyes immediately drinking in the sight of her. He took the heavy basket from her arm and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Come, play a match with me." He invited, offering his chair.

"I'm no match for you!" She laughed, using his own words.

"But you're a very quick learner...perhaps in time you can learn to defeat even me. You only can know if you try."

Her heart was floating! The utter joy in his eyes she found there made her soul want to sing in praise! Had she ever seen him this joyful and happy before? So content?

"But what about breakfast?" She asked, trying to hold her case.

"Breakfast? It can wait!"

Relenting, she sat down, and he hurriedly shoved Nadir off his own so he could sit across from her. She bit her lip as she looked seductively up at him.

"May I have black?"

He grinned now, returning her gaze. "Not on your life. In fact, I won't play with black myself." And with that, he started to remove all black pieces, then went away.

Upon returning, he carried a small bag, wooden colored pieces producing from it. "You don't think all Nadir does in there all day is sleep, do you?" He asked at her confused face, her head tilted as always when she's flummoxed.

After setting them up, he told her, "You're pure white, I'll be tinted." And then, in a lower voice, he continued. "It's the best I can do."

"You're better than you think." She returned with a beautiful smile that melted from his once hardened heart.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Exposing the Truth

**A/N: LonesomeGurl: I'm not quite sure which part you're stuck on. I did make a mistake in that sentence, Erik should have said "Shall NOT" in said of shalt, which I'll get around to fixing. Is that what you meant, or the color part? It was a metaphor referring to the chapter I Want Black. Basically, it's saying what the title of the last chapter is called - Erik is not longer Black, though he's not pure white like he says Christine is. His soul is tinted, which is why he chose a tan color to play with. **

**Also, I had a little help on this chapter by Melissa's Ethridge's song This Moment, my favorite song from her. **

"Goodbye. Hurry back - I'm making dinner tonight." Christine said with the sweetest of smiles.

Erik nodded, then kissed her hand. "I'll make the greatest haste."

And with that promise, he walked out the door, leaving Christine cradling her hand and sighing.

"You look like you need some company." Nadir said from behind her.

She gasped, blushing profusely, dropping her hands to her sides. "If you wish to spend your day with boring me."

"Nothing I'd like better."

She moved to sit on her bed, and Nadir pulled up a chair from the table. "Would you like to talk?"

Christine grinned wryly. "I never took you as a talkative man, Nadir."

"Perhaps I'm a changed man...alike another that lives here."

Erik stopped in his stride, cringing as he realized he forgotten. Quickly he turned around and hurried back to the house, knowing he'd be late if he didn't rush.

"You think Erik's a changed man?" Christine asked, twisting part of her skirt hem in her fingers.

"You know he has. And you know why. You've changed a lot as well."

She bowed her head and bit her tender lip. "What do you mean?"

"You're more attentive. Happier. You run to Erik as if he's the part of you that's missing during the long days and you just can't wait until you have it back."

Her tears welled as she grinned.

"I'm right, am I not?" Nadir said with a grin.

She nodded. "I do believe you are."

"You feel deeply about him."

"I have always have. Oh Nadir, he's such an amazing man! And the feelings I get when I'm around him! There's nothing more beautiful in all the world! It puts me in bliss, yet makes me sick with the wild feeling I get...as if my skin is suddenly so small for my stretching body. I want the torture to end, yet I bathe in the feeling at the same time. It's so strange! I feel like I want to take everything out of my heart and lay it before him to take at will. And sometimes when I'm next to him...I feel like I can't get close enough. As if...I want to slip in to him...share the same skin. As if just being side by side isn't enough. The whole world fades from my sight until it's just me...and him...and it's the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I never felt this way before. I never felt as if...as if I have the best...as if Heaven's missing it's greatest angel and I hold him in my arms. As if because of the reason, I must cherish and protect him from anything in this world that could hurt him." She looked away. "Including me..."

"Christine...do you realize what you're saying?" Nadir asked, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head from the girl's honest confession.

She nodded sadly. "I've been hiding something from everyone...something I never told another soul because I was so ashamed of myself. Because I was so scared everyone would thing I..." She shrugged. "That I belonged in that harem that Erik saved me from."

Nadir's eyes pierced her soul, desperately wanting to know the word that had gotten stuck in her throat as she hesitated, wiping the tears from her red cheeks.

"Christine..." He urged.

She let free a sob, her body hunched and her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. "A few days after the fire...I went back. Back to his lair. Because those few days ate at my heart until I nearly went mad - my heart knew something my mind didn't!"

"Christine, maybe you shouldn't-"

"I went back for Erik. I went back to stay with him, to tell him how sorry I was. How wrong I was! That it was he whom I loved! But when I saw he was gone and I couldn't find where he had fled to..." She shrugged. "I had little choice. But you see, I tried to correct my mistake! But then when I came here, I was afraid. He seemed...changed. And I knew he must hate me awfully for what I had done to him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore...so I tried to stay away. I tried to keep everything how it was because I thought it would ward off more hurt from him...I understood what you meant about playing with fire and I wanted no part of it. But then...something else took hold, and it was as if the entire situation was out of my hands! Oh God Nadir...what have I done? God in Heaven curse me to hell if I lie when I say that I'm in love with that man and always have been!" With that she broke, falling in to her pillows and sobbing hard, the pain of her words overcoming her.

Nadir moved to the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder for any kind of comfort, hating to see the girl in torture over her thoughts and her decisions.

Taking a deep breath, Erik decided he didn't need those tools so much after all, creeping silently off the porch as his ears continued to ring every word that came from his beloved's mouth, his heart of fire, floating on the air of the finally exposed truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Shattered Innocence

**A/N: Hope this all fits- I wrote the majority of it a week ago. Warning, the next chapters are harder to write for me, so there will be delays, but I won't abandon it, so stay faithful:)**

Not long after noon, Christine stopped in her tracks from her restless pacing and realized that Erik had left without eating breakfast that had gone uncooked, pushed aside for that beautiful game of chess. Feeling awful that he had nothing in his stomach while he was working hard with the sun pouring it's heat upon him, she ran to the kitchen and began to cook a lunch while Nadir napped.

After she had finished, she piled all the food in to a basket, fully prepared to be taken to Erik.

Before Nadir had a chance to wake, Christine grabbed the basket of food and called to her kitten to join her on the walk.

After following the directions of some nice merchants who knew of the only man in Persia who was donned in all black, she found herself staring at him in the distance. Encouraged, she quickened her pace, nearly causing her kitten to run to keep up.

"How soon will it be done?" The Khanum asked Erik, walking on a ledge below him.

"Tomorrow, I believe. I have yet to try it, but it shows every sign of competence." Erik replied. Hearing footsteps as Erik inspected the last details of the torture chamber from above, she looked over the ledge.

"Oh my...I see you've kept her well...and in line. Does she bring you food here often? I wouldn't have expected such a sensitive soul to be so accepting of your work here."

Erik was only half paying attention to her words, but as soon as they sank in, he spun around to see Christine inclosing on him, a bright, eager smile upon her lips, good intention radiating like a glow around her as she took off her veil. All the blood on the tanned side of his face drained, paling instantly, his mind reeling. What was she doing here? What would he tell her?

"Erik! I found out where you were and brought you lunch." She said joyfully, proud of herself as she came to a soft halt, feeling her kitten walk against her leg to go exploring.

Interested for all the wrong reasons, the Khanum quickly came to ground level to eye the lovely girl.

"What are you working on? Will you tell me now?" Christine asked, trying to encourage Erik to speak to her.

"You didn't tell her?"

Erik looked surprised at the woman of power standing near by. For the first time in all the while he knew her, this was the first that he had ever heard the Khanum speak French. Leaning closer to him, she whispered, "A woman is only as powerful as her mind. I thought learning languages would come in use."

Then, turning her attention away from the fearful man, she looked over at Christine, a devilish twitch of smile played at the corner of her lips. "I thought your owner told you. What excuses has he offered for his repeated absences? Come, see the work of beauty this Godlike man created. It's the most powerful and harsh torture chamber ever invented in Persia, and it's to my belief, there is none in all the world that can beat it."

Erik felt as if he had died and gone straight to the fiery hell he knew one day would claim him. Christine peered over the ledge at the strange looking inclosed arena, then closed her eyes. Erik continued to stare at her until the angel opened her big, innocent eyes, soft and moist in utter confusion, shaking her head at him when she figured she couldn't understand. That perhaps the Khanum must have used the wrong words. Or that they simply weren't registering correctly. But when she saw the look of pure sorrow on Erik's sagging face of despair, her good intentions shattered in the form of her basket crashing to the rocky ground. He winced to see it, yet his gaze never left hers, watching the wheels of her mind slowly churn to damage and break her innocence forever.

Suddenly there was a soft, distant sound of a hatch closing.

The Khanum, curious, peered down. "What _is_ that down there?" She asked, squinting. Erik peered over carelessly, until he realized just what it was. He quickly started to run to Christine to get her away, but before he could reach her, the lights of the chamber went on, and Christine was watching, trying to process what it was down there.

Horrible screams of acute and pure suffering came from the little ball of kitten fluff as it writhed in pain.

Christine's chest rose and fell as her soul began to wither and dissipate in shock.

Finally the shrill cries of intense pain died. The extreme heat that had radiated inside the torture chamber slowly started to blow upwards towards them, carrying the scent of death.

At first, Christine allowed the foul wind to wash over her, not able to move. Erik saw that she was shocked - there was no anger or sadness in her eyes. Only the upmost horror and anguish. And then suddenly, she spun on her heel, trying to run but wasn't in her right mind enough to avoid the basket that she had dropped. Instead, with a cry, she fell over it, a long cut in her skirt created, revealing the wide gash in her leg that started to send forth much blood - not that she noticed. She pushed herself back to her feet and kept running, every once in a while stumbling upon her skirt hem.

Erik tried to call her back, not sure what he'd even say to her for such a thing. But her name was strangled in his throat, unable to help her.

Looking back to the torture chamber to see the poor kitten's body that once was held in Christine's loving arms, his heart clenched. He had given her this kitten to make her happy, to give her something to do through out the day. But in the end, because of what his own hands had created, he knew in his heart that the look of horror in her eyes was not only from witnessing her kitten's death. No, too much of it was horror for himself - what she now knew could be a part of him.

...What had he done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ya all wondered when it was coming, the bigtwist- it came!**


	29. Caught Confused in the Middle

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! I had to finish a story and start another because I have a time limit and a certain speed I have to go, so this sort of took a back seat. But don't worry, I'm still here and still writing!**

The door burst open, nearly causing Nadir to jump as he cut up food to cook.

"Christine, where have you been?" He called before he saw her.

Her hair that she took great pains to pin up was now in a frenzy, framing her red face and flowing down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were streaked with red, matching her cheeks. Her skirt had ripped even more, her leg wound looking all too painful. She had been careless when she was running madly and the sharp rocks had gone right through her slippers and in to the delicate skin on the soles of her feet, which were now bleeding enough to show her injuries on the floor with each step. Not bothering to reply to his question, she ran past him and in to his bedroom. He listened as she slammed the lock in place, then broke out in heart wrenching sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir stroked the fire in annoyance and anxiety. It was in the early hours of morning, but Erik had never come home. Christine's harsh sobs had turned dry and hoarse after a while in his bedroom, then ceased all together when she passed out in to a fitful sleep. Though he had knelt before the door and begged her to tell him anything about what happened, she hadn't spoken a word, leaving Nadir clueless on the matter.

Of course, Erik was involved. He hadn't come home, and Nadir knew Christine well enough to know the only thing that could make her cry so much was Erik. At first, he had wondered if the Vicomte had returned to claim his fiancé in front of Erik and it had made a scene. But after all this time and seeing no de Changy, he knew this was not the case. Something else had happened instead in her absence, and the time fading only made him feel worse.

It wasn't until dawn that Nadir's head cleared enough to figure out what this must be about. Erik's secret work. Could Christine have managed to find out? Worse yet, had she gone there? He remembered that the Khanum was due to inspect the progress yesterday...had she been there at the time?

His eyes closed, no longer sure if he wanted to know. Perhaps ignorance was bliss in this case. After all, he really had nothing to do with it. This was clearly between Christine and Erik. Yet he knew he wouldn't be able to keep out of it - not when the two people he had grown to care about were now mysteriously hurting terribly and he had no idea why.

Moving out to the porch, he searched the range to see if Erik was anywhere in sight. But it was useless, Erik was no where to been seen. And if Nadir knew Erik at all, there would be no where to seek him out, either. The masked man dressed in the unusual black had an uncanny way of disappearing in to nothingness upon times like these.

Nadir could only pray Erik would come back to his senses and make everything better again soon.

Ruefully, he checked the date and shook his head sadly. The Vicomte was due back within two days.

If Erik didn't fix his current problem, then a disaster worse than anything they've ever seen yet would surely occur.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Willing Death

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has been going so slow, especially now that we're nearing the end! It's a very stressing time for me right now, so I'm going as quickly as I can, though that's not very fast. I apologise for this and will try to go as quickly as I can. **

"Please Christine, you must eat." Nadir pleaded against the door, a bowl of warm soup in his hands. But there was no answer, just as he knew there wouldn't be. He laid it by the door and took away the food that he had left there at the last meal. He had been worried when she came home, but now it had been near a complete day and she had yet to eat or come out of his locked room.

Yet at least he knew where she was, physically alright for the most part. Erik hadn't come home, hadn't been even in sight of the house since noon the day before. Where had he gone?

There was no longer any doubt in his mind that Erik had something to do with this. He must have been the root cause and now he was either too furious or too ashamed to come back here. Nadir had a good feeling it was a combination of the two emotions holding him back from home.

"Christine." Nadir begged, turning back towards the door. "Just tell me what happened. I'm worried for the both of you."

Just like every other time he had pleaded with her, she remained silent. Always silent or breaking in to dry sobs.

Taking out the old food, he walked on to the porch and laid it there, but saw that none of the other food had been eaten here either. Where was that kitten? Three members of this home missing. Nadir could only pray that the poor kitten that Christine was so crazy about had nothing to do with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir awoke in the middle of the night to something crashing over.

"Finally, that cat." He whispered, peering around from his chair that he had fallen asleep in. It was too dark to see much, so he called out. "Kitten? Here kitten..."

"Damn cat's dead." Came the deep voice, filled with malice.

Nadir stood up erect. "Erik? Where have you been all this time? Christine has locked herself in my room and has yet to come out or utter a word. She wont eat! Tell me you know what has happened to her!"

Erik nodded slowly, his figure now clear to Nadir's adjusted eyes. "I know what happened to her. I took her soul and crushed it. She hates me with vengance and she's eagerly waiting for her fiancé to come and take her away. She stays in there to ensure that she never sets sight on the monster that I am." Something heavy clattered to the ground with a swift shove to help it there.

"What happened? Erik, what happened?"

Fire lit in Erik's heart, flaming his anger all the more. "I killed her cat. I killed her tolerance of me. And she now knows the extent of my monestrous ways."

Nadir looked at him expectantly.

"...She found the torture chamber." The masked man, cloaked in darkness said with a sigh.

Nadir slowly closed his eyes, everything making perfect sense. "Oh Erik..."

"Save your words for someone who don't already know them. I ruined everything, that seems to be common knowledge for all to see. But it no longer matters."

"It does matter! If Christine leaves-"

"I hurt her, Nadir. I hurt the only person I love in this world. And I wont allow her to stay around here until I get a chance to do it again. It would kill me. Yet living without her, I die emotionally, and yes, also physically, as soon as the Khanum discovers Christine's absence. It's a well given trade - I no longer have the desire to live. Yet Christine and her fiancé are full of life. It makes sense in every way you look at it. My life for Christine's. So it will be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Unsettling Prospectives

**A/N: Once again, everyone's reviews are much appreiciated! And FlameEmber, your lengthy, wonderful reviews continue to make my day and inspire me to further inprove my writing! **

**This is a short chapter, I know. But the next one might take a bit, seeing that I'm at a loss for words for it - a loss of words for a story is not a good thing! Bear with me...**

"Please, come back to your senses so you can bring him back as well." Nadir pleaded to a wooden door. Everything had been twisted - before, he anxiously awaited Erik to come home to cure Christine of all that currently ails her. Now it was quite the opposite.

"Christine, he'll listen to you. Please, help him." He pleaded. He wanted to tell her about how Erik was going to his death if she didn't snap out of it, but Erik had already threatened to slice his throat if he told her.

There was no answer. As he started to walk away though, he at least noticed that the bowl of soup he had left for her a few hours ago was missing from the door. She was at least eating, which must be some kind of improvement.

Nadir looked out in to the empty night once again. The slice of moon hanging in the sky gave little light, making everything below look even more dreary and lifeless.

Erik had left without a word and hadn't come back since his decision to allow Christine her happiness with the Vicomte. Yet surely he couldn't stay away until she was gone? Surely he couldn't give it all up so quickly, without another word?

Dismayed with the turn of events, Nadir sat down on the porch and watched as the moon slowly made it's way through the sky, marking the end of a day and the beginning of one that would soon be their destruction. The Vicomte de Changy was on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. The inevitable arrival of the Vicomte

**A/N: I can't help but say it, I'm THRILLED with all my reviews! Thank you so much, they're what's keeping me writing right now - so please keep them coming! **

**FlameEmber, as always, your long reviews are always greatly insightful and immensely helpful and inspirational! This might not seem like a lot, but it'll be updated soon!**

Nadir paced back and forth, just inside the doorway as he avoided the broken chairs and slashed pillowseats around him. When the harem guards had come to find Christine, they had little patience and a higher, quick temper.

Finally, after spending many hours in wait, he heard the sound that he dreaded utmost - the soft clompings of hooves, coming closer to the house. The Vicomte had arrived at the chambers to collect his precious fiancé.

"Christine? Darling, you there?" Raoul called, knocking on the door.

Nadir opened it slowly, his face tight with uneasy anticipation. "Christine is not here. As you can see, things have not gone as smoothly as you might have imagined. Come, I'll lead you to her." He said softly, taking lead before the young man had a chance to say anything in reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who lives here?" Raoul asked as they stopped in front of a chamber house, Nadir heading to the porch.

"I do. And for the last few weeks, your fiancé has been housed here as well."

Raoul no longer cared for talk, rushing past the Persian and in to the meager home.

"Christine? Christine darling, where are you?" His strong voice rippled through the silent house that was no longer a home to anyone. Though he expected his beautiful soon to be bride to come bounding out to him, she did no such thing, leaving him in silence and confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine's breath caught in her thought, jarring her thoughts. Had she lost track of time so much? Been so drastically upset that she had completely forgot?

Raoul was back for her. After three weeks of heaven and hell and everything in between, her fiancé had come back to claim her as his again and rush her away from such a place.

But now, her feet seemed leaded, even with the realization of her love only two rooms away from her. For the first time in what seemed like so long, Raoul was standing so close.

She stood up and walked to the mirror Nadir kept in the corner of his room. She looked terrible. After two days of doing little more than crying and hurting, she looked like she could have just risen from the dead.

Her curly hair all seemed to be in a massive clot, knotted everywhere. The front of her skirt was stained red from her bleeding leg that was starting to heal, and the bottom of her feet had blistered over her wounds. But it was her eyes, her usual soft brown doe eyes that could now make the most heartless man cry.

They were swollen and red and spoke volumes for her heart ache. Yet at the same time, they seemed deserted, so hollow and haunted looking, echoing the sharp pain she felt with everything breath, originating from her heart.

And her lush lips, usually a rosy red color, were now just a mere shade away from her pale skin color.

Nothing was as it should have been. Nothing was right. And now Raoul was standing so close and she was still in here. And Erik had gone somewhere unknown, most likely far away from her. It was just as well.

"Christine?" His strong voice hummed through her body, hammering at her frozen heart and sending a shiver through her veins. Her stomach knotted in strange anticipation, yet not the good kind. This feeling she had was strange and scary and she wished it gone, but it stuck fast to her, unable to escape it.

She gently laid her body on the bed with a soft whimper, her mind jarbled and confused, recent events swirling in her head so quickly she only caught glimpses and none of them made any sense.

"Christine, where are you?"

She wished the feeling away. Wished it would all go away. Her stomach physically hurt from the sharp pains like lightening, sent to struck and stay, digging deeper until tears came to her eyes. Lightening bolts of pure anguished emotion.

She wiped angrily at her watering eyes as nothing but confusion set in to her mind. She didn't want this. She didn't want it to be this way. Yet she was completely confused on how to fix it. Or what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	33. The Beginnings of a Clash

**A/N: Okay, here's the chapter you all keep hinting about - but the chapter after that is looooong, though I think I can finish it by tomorrow, so stick around!**

**PhantomBecca: I'm glad you liked Christine's "transformation"! It was difficult to write and I wasn't sure what my readers would take from that (as in if they'd like it or not), so thanks for commenting on that! That part had me a bit nervous. **

**FlameEmber: How can I ever skip your name after reviews like that! But yeah, sadly I am just a normal person. But if you want to look at me like a super hero, I'll look at you like my lovely super reviewer! I look forward to your reviews with every chapter I write!**

**And...here we go!**

Raoul walked through the kitchen slowly, his mind in wonder about why Christine was not appearing before him, but hiding.

Suddenly he whirled around at the shock of a door slamming open loudly in the direction he had just come from. Surprise lit his disbelieving eyes as he looked at the new presence.

"What the hell...?" Raoul muttered, his mind numb.

Erik stared at the boy, chiding himself for not remembering that this was the day the Vicomte would be here.

"Welcome, de Changy. Please, making yourself at home." His voice was dark and deep and full of mockery, yet sounding calmly smooth and suave, as if he hadn't a care in the world, especially for who stood before him.

"You? What are you doing here?" Raoul's voice was quite the opposite of Erik's. It was shaky and it dripped of protective malice, his eyes taking on a mixture of a valiant knight and that of a trapped animal, slowly backing farther away from the man in the mask.

"You've come to collect Mademoiselle Daae. She is in the little bedroom to your right. Please, hasten to get her and then leave quickly. I have plans to finalize and work to complete."

"Why is she here? What have you done to her?" Raoul asked angrily, switching glances with the door and Erik multiple times in distrust.

"She's here because of your own stupidity, dear Vicomte. Your hired slave ended her up in the Harem. I merely got her out and kept her safe. Fear not, all her virtues are still in tact. She will still make the perfect little Vicomtess. Now please, you tire me. Take her and leave." He said, then crossed the room to sit at the table usually used for chess, but now covered in charts and notes and tablets of paper.

The Vicomte de Changy looked unsure, not knowing what to believe or how to react. The only thing he was sure of though was getting Christine in front of his eyes so he could get the truth from her.

Putting his hand on the cool knob, he tried to turn it, only to find it still locked. "Christine?" He whispered softly. He waited for a moment, but nothing happened, no noise returned to his call.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, returning to the main room with Nadir and Erik.

For the first time, true emotion lit in Erik's eyes as he flashed a glance at Nadir - worry. Nadir barely had a chance to see it, the emotion quickly being masked and controlled, Erik returning his calm and cool gaze towards his opponent. "Perhaps she don't want to come to you?"

Anger built in Raoul's chest, showing red on the flesh of his neck and face. "You listen here - I want her in my sights - now. You stop whatever games you are trying to pull on me and get her out here."

Erik offered his bare hands with a shrug. "_On the contrary_! I have no games. Your fiancé is in there. Persuade her to open the door and please leave me to my solitude. As I said before, I have much work to finish."

Raoul's jaw set, anger bursting, though he also knew he would gain nothing from talking to Erik. He needed his lovely Christine, still somehow not showing herself.

"Christine, please open the door. Come, it's me. It's your Raoul."

Sighing, he sat down, his side against the door. "If you wont come now, I'll wait here until you will. I'll protect you from him now. Don't you worry."

XXXX

Her hand was on the doorknob. With a flick of her wrist, the lock would slide out and the door would open, letting her stumble in to Raoul's awaiting arms.

But her wrist didn't move. Her fingers felt sluggish. She didn't want to see anyone out there right now.

Her mind was dull and sluggish, feeling like a mess of fog instead of it's normal working order. The thought of seeing the three men out there made it hurt.

Her body felt heavy, oh so heavy and she didn't care why, just wished it better. Or that she'd be left alone. Why couldn't she just go back to bed? Lay in the soft mattress with the silky smooth blankets layered over her, her body suspended comfortably. Her mind could just relax, her muscles wouldn't need to be stressed.

She looked over at the bed and a tremor of temptation ran through her, making her weaker.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she forced her lazy ways to cease for a moment. She had to think again. Had to figure things out.

Why didn't she want to go to Raoul and Erik? Why did her body ache at the thought of leaving the room? Why did she want to be a prisoner to this room?

She felt her aching forehead. It took a moment before she realized her palm felt hot on top of it. Silencing a groan, she sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes fluttering open and shut. So she was probably sick. No wonder, but it didn't seem too bad. She's get over it. Though perhaps it was the knowledge that her excuse to stay in here would be gone within days was the part that made her mind feel painful. For somewhere deep inside, she knew that things weren't as simple as those men out there thought. That there were decisions to be made, and to be made only by her.

It was the most frightening realization she ever had.

Taking a deep breath to calm her shaking limbs, she stood up and walked to the door, slowly releasing the lock and opening the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Care to Notice

**A/N: I dont have enough time to go in to length with an author note, so I'll just say that we're nearing the end and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Keep up all the wonderful reviews!**

Erik's head raised when he heard the stiff door open, and soon Raoul's concerned voice. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

Erik stood up from his chair, his palms flat on the table, as if bracing himself for what might happen next - everything seemed so unpredictable.

The two slowly came in to the main room, Christine looking fragile in Raoul's arms, her face now unnaturally flushed.

Erik started to run over, then stopped himself, but not before her name was exclaimed on his lips, escaping before he was able to stop it.

"What happened to her?" Raoul growled, fire in his eyes.

Nadir shook his head, walking over to look her over. "I don't know. She wouldn't come out of the room...we haven't been able to see her for over two days. Christine, why didn't you let me help you if you were in this way?" He asked sorrowfully, feeling her hot forehead.

Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch, his cool hand feeling good on her heated face.

Nadir looked over at Erik with a worried glance. "Erik, I think you should look at her. She's burning up."

But Raoul quickly took her in to his protective arms, shielding her from his enemy. "No. He's not coming anywhere near her anymore. I'll get her a real doctor."

"The way you got her a real slave to guard her in your absence? Hell, she'll be dead with the people you decide to pick." Erik replied darkly, nearing a growl at the boy's offensive remark. "Do you understand any of the ways of this land, Vicomte? It seems you are vastly naive."

"I'll have to take my chances. Anything is better than the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" Erik roared angrily, his temper rising as the wellbeing of Christine was at stake, and the thought of dying for this selfish boy now seemed insufferable. "She wont be going anywhere until I'm assured that she's in perfect health. I deserve that much."

"You deserve nothing!" Raoul retorted, holding his fiancé closer.

"What you don't understand, Vicomte, is that Christine rightfully belongs to me. You will never make it out of Persia without my blessing for her to go. You see, the Khanum gave me her as a gift from the Harem. I never touched her, but she is mine in every right and by law. And that is stronger than just a promise the two of you have made. If you try to leave here without my blessing, you will be hunted down and killed by the Khanum's men. For simplicity reasons though, I'd suggest you just let me see her."

Raoul's arms fell to his side, looking at Christine as though he never saw her before, the new information slowly filing in his mind. "What does he mean?" He asked her, hoping that she would tell him it was a cruel joke. Instead, her hands went to her head in pain.

"It hurts." She said, her tortured deep brown eyes peering up at Erik.

That was the last straw for him. No longer caring about ceremonious ways, he pushed Nadir out of the way and picked Christine up, not even bothering to cast a glance Raoul's way before carrying her away and laying her down on her own bed.

He looked her over without saying a word to anyone, then grabbed his cloak and headed to the door.

"Make sure she stays here." Erik said, staring in to Nadir's dark eyes and waiting until he nodded in confirmation before hurrying out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik walked in to his house with a leather satchel in the crook of his arm, only to stop short, a lightening bolt striking his heart.

For the sight before him was near more than he could bare silently. Raoul sitting beside the bed Christine was laying in, kissing her, enwrapped in a lover's kiss. In his own home. The woman he had so possessively taken care of was kissing another man.

A shudder ran through is body, his insides turning in to liquid. It was too much, seeing it this way.

Not being able to just stand there and watch, he walked in further, slamming his bag on the counter hard, then walked towards the back of the house, not stopping to see whether they cared to notice him or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Of a Persian Story

Erik peered down at the sleeping Vicomte. At least he looked terribly uncomfortable, laying on the back porch like he was. They had made an unspoken deal - they both sleep outside the house, one on each porch. Erik, away from Christine, Raoul, not staying in his enemy's dwelling place.

Thankfully, Erik was never a man of his unspoken promises when it came to such people, and now was walking through his own home, heading towards Christine to check up on her. The memory of the last time he had seen her was still burning angrily in his mind, but he pushed it away when he saw her.

She looked so young in such a big bed, her cheeks flushed and her face innocent. He stood by the side of the bed and her eyes opened, slowly fluttering at first, then wide when she saw him. Her glaze covered sight looked around, only to find the room pitch in color, a single candle on her side table burning it's light to appear soft on Erik's face.

"Er...Erik...are we back in your wonderful lair?" She asked in hopefulness, looking so much younger.

Her words took him by surprise, her slow joy welling in her face as she thought this true. "...Yes, we're in the lair, Christine."

She smiled sincerely, looking around again as if she could see anything. Then an idea sprang in to her mind and she looked back at him excitingly. "Will you sing to me? One of those new lullabies you told you've been writing for me?"

Everything that came out of her mouth set Erik's mind in wonder. Why, he hadn't told her about writing lullabies for many years, since she was still small and sad from her father's untimely death. Obviously, she wasn't in the same time as he. "I can't sing, Christine. Not now. There are people around..."

She laughed softly. "I thought it was night. Silly me, I always forget that it's always dark down here. Is it still day? Perhaps the Chapelle will have visitors...they can hear you from there often, is that what you told me?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

"So you can't play your organ either?"

He shook his head sadly, her question hitting a sour chord. His fingers hadn't touched the keys of his organ for many months, the one thing he hadn't been able to set up here.

"Right."

"Then...then will you tell me a story? One of those you've heard in Persia during your visit. I've always loved when you'd take me there with your words."

He laughed softly as her words bathed in irony. "But I've told you every one that I've known - you know them better than I by now!"

She let out a giggle, rich in childlike innocence that sounded like music to his ears. "Then tell me a new one. Please, Angel?"

Her words this time went straight to his heart while knocking the breath out of him so hard, he couldn't intake. His lungs seemed to deflate from the power of her single sentence. And it hurt. It hurt terribly to see her like this. But on the other hand, how could he pass up the opportunity? It would be the last time, and the option laid in his hands.

"A new story?" He muttered, trying to think of something to tell her.

"You can do it. You come up with the most beautiful songs...ones that have always filled my heart and made my soul soar...now just take out the melody and put in the words. And make it sound Persian so it's exotic and exciting."

Gently, he ran the tips of his fingers over her forehead. Still hot.

To his surprise, he saw her eyes close and her lips spread in the most sweetest smile - he was still her safe, loving Angel of Music in her mind. He couldn't let her down again.

Running his fingers down her pink cheek, his mind spun as he grasped for words.

"Well, I remember a tale of a beautiful maiden who had the voice of the most valued angel in all the skies and who was greatly coveted by all who knew her. A tale also about a poor man that lived on the dirt packed streets without anything to his name. A poor man that always listened to the young maiden as she went about the streets to do her chores. A poor man who's heart was innocently stolen by the beautiful, fair maiden with the pure voice."

Christine bit her lip in anticipation like she used to when she was still a little child. "Oh yes, please, tell me that one!"

He nodded, the words slowly trickling in to his mouth. "Well, the girl, the most sweetest thing in all the lands, took pity on the man and would take time out each day to sing him a few songs, befriending him. The poor man considered him lucky and rich with her voice and loved her undyingly with the purest of passions. He was happy for the first time and never wanted it to end."

Christine smiled again, looking straight in to the teller's eyes. "It never did end, did it?"

But he nodded, proving her wrong. "It did, in his eyes. Ending immediately before it truly did. For he knew what would happen."

"Why? What did happen?"

"Another man came, heard her singing. A man, rich and young and handsome, also powerful with relations to the high courts. He fell in love with the same maiden with the beautiful voice, outshining the poor man of the streets. There had been no contest - one man could offer her everything she ever wanted. The other, nothing, only his ears to listen, his voice to give praise, and his heart to love her undyingly for the rest of his days."

"Who'd she choose?"

"The only one she could. The man that could give her everything."

"But what about the other?"

Erik immediately regretted telling her such a tale when he saw the look of horror on her face. Oh, if only she knew!

"He lived in their shadows, dwelling in the past and living in misery in his heart."

She looked confused, sad. "But...but that's terrible!"

"Not everything ends in a fairy tale, Christine. Real stories have real endings. And many endings are not happy."

She softly put her hand on his good cheek, outlining his jaw. "I would never do such a thing." She whispered with passion in her eyes.

"You never know what you'll do until faced with the situation."

"I do."

He swallowed hard, knowing that this was a very dangerous situation. "I should go." He told her, his voice tight.

She gripped his hand, shaking her head. "No, don't leave me!"

His body trembled with the knowing of reality. This wasn't real, her words weren't real, nor were her actions. It was a fantasy playing in his mind, made real by her sickness. It was evil to take advantage of it. But knowing it was evil would never stop him. He also knew he had never been pure and good. Evil was his master. Evil and darkness, so many times blending to be the same thing.

The knowing of it being wrong wouldn't stop him. But her innocence would. Her innocence of her situation would stop him from going further and professing his love to her, from destroying her happiness of her life with another man.

He kissed the palm of her hand delicately, then released her slim wrist, walking out the door to sit unsettled on the porch. It would be a restless night.

XXXXXXXXXX


	36. No Longer

Christine stirred, one eye opening to look out the window and see the sky still dark. So it was not yet dawn, but she was now restless.

A light rustling could be heard, and she lifted her heavy head towards the faint sound coming from the kitchen.

She saw that the sound originated from Erik, apparently already making his morning breakfast.

On first impulse, she wanted to call out to him, to get his attention and come to talk to her. After all, their time together was too little.

But just as her lips parted to speak his name, the memory hit her hard. He wasn't on her good side anymore. In fact, he was the one person she hated right now, despised even. And upon remembering, her mouth closed.

Yet her eyes didn't. They stayed open, observing his every move. His stride was sure and steady, each gesture had a purpose, never moving in vain. He seemed like he always did to the untrained eye, but living here for such an amount of time had let Christine in on Erik's privacy - she knew everything about him, or at least felt like it. She knew the way he normally carried himself, and there was something missing in his normalcy now.

It was in his shoulders, his spine. He was usually so assured of himself, but he was slightly slouching now, giving away that his self confidence in everything was currently void. There was something that bothered him, rocked him to his core. Something that was hurting him.

Was it the same thing that made her heart ache, her whole body shudder in pain? Was his thoughts haunted by what had happened?

Surely not. If it was, why did he not try and make it up? Why did he not fix it, make it all go away? Instead, he continued his slight racket in the next room, not even heeding her presence.

She continued to watch him for a few moments more, then let out a slight cough, only loud enough to alert his senses.

His ear perked at the sound and his back stiffened, but nothing more.

He was trying to avoid her. That was fine...but she wanted to see how serious he was about that.

So she began to hum. At first, it was nothing much, but then she started to sing, very lightly, one of his old lullabies until he turned and walked towards the foot of the bed.

"Your fever broke an hour ago." He informed her.

She nodded. That's right, she had been sick. She didn't feel like it anymore though.

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks, imagining him coming in from wakening to worry about her and check to see if she had become better.

No, she was thinking her old ways. When she thought he was an Angel, or even just a wonderful man. No longer was he either to her. No, much worse than anything she had suspected.

"Is Raoul awake yet?" She purred happily with a flutter of her eyelashes.

By the look on his face, she knew she had succeeded in jolting his normal thoughts.

"No." Came his gruff, unnatural voice before spinning on his heel to go back to his work in the kitchen.

Soon enough though, Erik heard the back door open and the man he so despised came walking through, ignoring him completely to go to Christine's side and kiss her good morning. Thankfully, Nadir had come out of his own room, and now took the long cutting knife out of Erik's hand.

"I'll finish breakfast. Why don't you go and buy us something for dinner awhile? Give yourself some time." Nadir whispered, patting his companion's shoulder.

Erik's whole body was dead stiff, aware of the scene in the room towards his back, and suddenly he knew he had to get out. Without bothering to grab his cloak, he hurried out of the house and as far away from it as he could manage, skipping the market all together. He'd get dinner on his way back.

XXXXXXXX

Since Christine still wasn't feel up to par, Raoul was forced to leave for to go make arrangements to leave the country and get back in to France.

Nadir had gone to the back yard to care for the garden Christine had been tending to.

And Erik, he was pacing on the porch outside while Christine watched him from her place in bed. Watched as he closed his eyes, his whole face scrunched up in physical pain.

Finally, he turned and their eyes locked in a hard, aching gaze. Her eyes grew wide when she realized he was coming close to her. Walking in and towards the bed.

"You're leaving soon." He said in a soft voice.

She nodded. "As soon as Raoul makes the arrangements. "

"In that case...I must tell you I can't allow you to leave under the current circumstances. You may hate me forever - but I at least want you to know why you hate me. Define what kind of monster I am. For indeed, I am one in too many ways, but different from what you think. Christine, I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it." She said suddenly. "For so long I've been lost in your lies, hiding behind your mask just as much as you do...just because I so desperately wanted to believe it. But I know the truth now. Your mask of lies have vanished, and now your left with nothing but the ugly truth. I know who you are inside now...and I see that you'll never be able to understand how deeply you've betrayed me. You may have everyone fooled here, but not me. Not any longer. You're not my Angel or my savior anymore. I know what you really are..." She shook her head, tears squeezing from her eyelashes. "And I don't love you anymore." She whispered.

Erik stared at her blankly at first, as if in shock of her words. Slowly he walked back a few paces, and if her words were still rushing towards him, pushing him away from the bed.

"Christine..." Was all he managed to get out of his strangled throat, his voice tight and full of disbelief that his delicate, sweet angel just filled him with such nasty words.

But then he stopped, regaining his dignity, or what was left of it. With a curt nod, he turned from her. Christine, no longer caring about how she felt physically, walked out of the house, her scabbed feet bare as she hurried down the street.

Nadir had just walked in to the kitchen with a handful of food picked from the meager garden and staring at Erik, not knowing what he walked in on.

"I'll give you a fraction of a minute to get out of here." Erik growled, his temper flaming beyond his control.

Everything about his body reflected his turmoil. His eyes were glowing in rage, his chest heaving heavily. His control was quickly slipping, and soon nothing would get in his way of destroying whatever he had to so that his fierce anger would drain.

Nadir ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Echo in his eyes

**A/N: **

**MadBrilliant: You have a good eye! As it so was, I was terribly stuck with this chapter. I heard that song and I thought it would fit perfectly. I tried to mask it, but you are perceptive:D**

**Angel or Demon: Make Raoul die, huh? We'll just have to see about that...;)**

**And for those of you who have me on your alert list - sorry for the whole...what was it, 42 chapters of my other two stories? wince I had to get them up quickly, and I only thought about those who have me on their alert list afterwards...**

**Anyway, here we go. And yes, we're quickly coming up to the end. ;)**

"Come, we'll go to the Royal Court. The Shah will give us rooms, he wont mind. He's a kind man, he'll understand." Raoul said, holding Christine's arm gently after telling her that the they weren't able to leave for another two days.

But Christine shook her head. "No, that would never work. Raoul, what Erik told you was right - I do belong to him, according to the country. The Shah would not overlook that, no matter how much you bonded as friends. He would kill you and send me to work at the harem if he saw that you were taking me away. We must be terribly careful. I will return to...to where I've been staying until we ride off to the train in two nights from now." She said solemnly.

"I don't want you to go back there, Christine. I don't want you to ever go back to _him_." He said in ernest, worried for her.

"I know. Trust me, Raoul, I don't want to see him again either. But we do as we must. He really is being good to us at least in one aspect."

Raoul looked at her as if insane. "And what is that?"

"Well...quite a few, really. He's letting me go with you, for one. He knows I'll be leaving with you. He could tell the Khanum and then it would be the end of both of us, but he don't. He's letting me stay comfortably in his home. And he treats me like he always has, not like someone he now...owns." She said, her hands twisting within each other. "I need to go back until we may leave, even if you don't want to stay there."

"I'll stay with you." He vowed, kissing her hand. "No matter where you are, I'll stay with you."

But when they came to the chambers, they stopped in their walk to gawk in shock at the sight. Without even going inside, they could see that great damage had been inflicted to the objects inside.

A table leg and half of the table top was in the doorway, in front of the broken chess table, snapped in too many pieces. The blankets and pillows that were on her bed and that she slept with each night were all slashed and ripped in to shreds. Candles were broken, gas lamps shattered, glass shards everywhere. Dishes were smashed and littered the floor, and it looked like nothing in the house had went untouched.

"What kind of monster could do this?"

Raoul's words in her ear made her eyes grow wide. "I...I did this." She whispered in shock.

"You? What are you speaking of, Christine? You didn't do this!"

She shook her head, not caring that he didn't understand. Where was Erik?

Nadir peered his head from around the corner. "Christine, you're back! Good, but don't come in. Come around the back way, the fence is broken now anyway."

"Nadir, what happened here? Why? Where is he?"

The Persian shook his head sadly. "I believe you can answer more of those questions than I, my dear girl. I know nothing. He told me to leave after you did...I listened. I came back in the house to find it like this, and Erik gone once again. My bedroom though had been locked - he kicked down the door, but the contents inside had gone untouched. You can sleep there tonight - I'll be fine under the stars - I must await his arrival home. Vicomte, perhaps you can regain your position on the back porch?"

Christine buried her face in her hands. What had she done? The impact of her words had been too much - she knew of Erik's past and of his moods. His temper. He was more than just a monster or angel. He was a hurt man that couldn't take another rejection. It didn't matter who had done it, but it coming from her had made the difference of a melt down and of a destruction.

How could she have forgotten his past? His torment and his fears in her own fury? How was she any better than him?

She ran out of Raoul's arms and through the back way until she reached Nadir's room. Hurrying in, she saw the broken door.

"Please, I would like to be alone right now." She called out to the two men, then collapsed on the bed and started to cry in her misery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik didn't come home the next day. Nadir took it upon himself to clean up all the mess, sorting things in piles while trying to make a list of things they'd need to buy again.

Christine stayed in her room, not even allowing Raoul to visit her, therefore he stayed on the porch, occupying his time with thoughts of his own.

But the day after, Erik came striding in his house like nothing had happened.

"She gone already?" Erik asked wistfully, staring at Christine's empty bed.

"No Erik, she's in my room. This floor had glass all over - I didn't want to take a chance that she'd reopen her wounds."

"What is she waiting for?" Erik asked, breathing deep as his eyes burned.

"Transportation out of here, I believe. The next train, if I recall right, is coming today."

Heavy lids closed over hurting eyes as Erik nodded, then slid himself in to the one chair that had managed to keep all four legs upon it.

Christine, pale and blood shot eyes, came out and peered over the corner to see Erik, Nadir standing a few feet away as he picked up small pieces from the destruction.

She observed him for a moment, sitting there in his pure angst, before he felt her heavy gaze upon him and looked up.

The despair that echoed in his eyes went straight to her heart, feeling like he physically wounded her with just a glance.

Her hand went over her heart, trying to catch her breath. Seeing she was failing to do so, she quickly retreated in to Nadir's bedroom, leaning hard against the wall, trying to fill her lungs again. "I'm sorry for what I'm going to do." She whispered, full of sorrow, her eyes closed as tears managed to squeeze out of her eyelashes.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Already Decided

**A/N: I'd like to make a quick announcement before I start the chapter. Please, when you readers see something that I'm doing that might be a bit strange, I assure you there is ALWAYS a very good reason! Like me updating 42 chapters in two days. Yes, that's a bit strange. Was there a great reason for it? Yes. When you see something like this happening, PLEASE check my profile! There will always be an eplaination about what is happening there! **

**I have been informed not so graciously that I lost a reader due to what I did. Had that reader looked in my profile, they would have found that I asked all my readers to shut off their author alerts on me. I even gave directions if you did not know how. But because this was not read in my profile, I have lost a reader. So PLEASE - I do not enjoy losing my reviewers so check on my profile when something like that happens. It'll be justified there and you will see that I have not lost my mind. **

**Angel or Demon: Nope, no suicides there. That's a writer's cheat code - it's too easy to just kill the problem. ;)**

**Saloma-Kiwi : Christine was apologizing to Erik. Sorry if I didn't make that clear, but it gets clearer in this chapter. **

**FlameEmber: I WILL get to writing you back! It's been a little crazy at the moment, so forgive me. **

**Now, before this A/N gets longer than the chapter itself...**

"I know that I'm in no position to tell you what to do," Nadir said, walking up to Erik, "but shouldn't you be finishing your work? You know what will happen as soon as they find out she's no longer here. You're wasting time..."

Erik answered by knocking of the wooden mug on the table to let it clunk hard on the floor. "It don't matter anymore." He whispered.

"You need to tell her, Erik. You need to let her know. Everything. About what you're going through and what will happen when she leaves!"

"Why? To tie her back down in a place she really don't want to be?"

His rough voice, harsh from grinding emotions, sent Nadir in to silence.

In such cases, what words can be found?

"She wants to leave...let her leave." Erik whispered so softly, even Nadir could barely hear it.

But those were the words he'd stick by.

Nadir's brow knitted in confusion. "Erik...if the Vicomte just takes her away...you're going to let her go?"

Erik's eyes were stressed and streaked with red as he looked up at his old friend. "Her happiness is more important than mine. I dragged her through so much...made her so unhappy - if she finds her happiness with de Changy, then so be it. I wont stop it."

Nadir hated Erik's words, yet respected him immensely for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik looked lazily out the door, seeing two ponies tethered to his porch. He listened to Christine's skittish pacing in her room as the Vicomte prepared it all.

"Christine!" Raoul called from the front porch.

Erik was in a good enough place to be able to see her in Nadir's doorway, biting her lip with tears in her eyes. A small, sarcastic laugh rumbled in his chest. She acted as if she was hesitant to leave!

She walked fine until she was standing aside of his sitting form.

Her breath was scattered, her eyes fluttering close as her teeth sank in to her bottom lip harder. Her fingers were wrung deep in her skirt, that of a proper French dress, not longer in Persian clothing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered through her sobs that were stuck in her throat.

Then she opened her eyes and walked to the door, pausing for a moment as Raoul urged her on with glee on his face, anxious to leave.

Nadir helped Christine on to her pony, a look of deep regret and sorrow etched in the fine lines of his brow. "I wish you a safe journey." He said to them both, then set the two off.

Christine allowed her eyes to close again, lifting her head to the sky as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, her heart ready to burst and shatter like the glass on Erik's floor.

Her pony's reigns were in Raoul's hands, leading her on further and further. Back to Paris, the place she had made her home for years. The place where so much had happened to shape and mold her life.

She looked back at the house and at Nadir as they rounded the bend.

Nadir gave a slight wave, then shook his head sadly, as if disappointed, turning back towards the house and walking towards the porch slowly.

She tossed her head for a moment, trying to erase the look on his face. Why, why did this have to hurt so much? As if as they got farther and farther away, her heart felt like it was being wrenched from her chest, her body begging her to stop. Why could her mind and her body not agree with her at such an important moment?

Oh, she was doing it again! She was leaving Erik behind in his misery. In his dark life all alone. She had regretted it before, but here she was, doing it again. Raoul was there beside her. Safe, predictable Raoul that would never hurt her. Yet he was hurting her now. Or what he represented - her heart being forced to decide...yet it was decided already and here she was, leaving. Gone for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Final Decisions

**A/N: Author notes will be at the bottom of this page. For now, sorry this took so long. I had a bit of a hiatus from the comp from personal issues and then my comp decided not to work for me when I came back. But I finally figured out what was wrong with it, so here we go!**

Raoul inwardly groaned, the leather straps in his hand becoming slick. The reigns in his hand made him wonder...it felt like he was dragging Christine with him instead of her horse. It shouldn't have been like this. She should be happy, dying from relief.

Yet instead it looked like she was in great pain, being ripped apart - her mind knowing one thing, her heart desperately whispering another. Her soul begging to be free.

Her horse's reigns slipped out of his hand with a heavy sigh.

Christine, disturbed from her heartwracking thoughts, looked over at him in confusion, only to see tears welling in his eyes.

"I have loved you for longer than I can remember." He told her honestly. "Loved you with all my heart. I've never looked at another woman like I do. You've been my life, and therefore...your happiness means everything to me. I love your dazzling smile and that special gleam in your eyes..." He looked in to her eyes bravely. "Even if...they're not for me."

He sucked in his breath. How could words, simple words hurt so much, even when they were restoring someone? No, more than one person. It hurt so badly, like his chest was constricting.

"Raoul..." Christine said softly in her surprise, unsure of what to expect to come out of his mouth next.

"It seems...that I've lost you. If I've ever had you. I...suppose it don't matter now. I know when I have your heart...and I know that I don't any longer."

He looked away, towards the road in front of him and he knew he'd be going alone. Another breath. Another exhale. Another teary eyed look from Christine.

"I love you." He whispered passionately, taking her hand and kissing it. "It's still light out - you can make it back to the house easily. Please, I can't go back there."

She looked behind her, then nodded. "I can do it myself." Her weak voice shook, confirming what she was feeling inside.

His chin quivered as a tear slipped from his eye. He looked towards the sky, then back at her. "You really want this, don't you? You...you want him...?"

She swallowed hard, but nodded.

He gently picked up her hand and pressed his lips against her soft skin. Then, regaining his posture again, he sat up and looked towards the lonely road.

"You best go now then."

"All...alright. Raoul?" She said, stopping him from traveling away.

"Yes?"

She licked her lips nervously, then said, "I love you too. I always will."

He nodded in understanding, then set his horse in to a trot, leaving his one love behind him to live out her Persian dreams...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fin_

**A/N: So yes, this is the end of Persian Dreams. I'm praying that you don't think this ending is typical or cliche, because both are the bane of my eistance. I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank each and every one of my reviewers for encouraging me on and helping me through. I hope to see you all in my other stories! **

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath - You asked me before what's happening with my other works and if they're halted. So here's what's happening with those:**

**I just finished uploading the story Secret of Rouen, though I'm sure those of you who have me on your author alerts already know that. It's sequel is currently half way written and being updated every few days. **

**Everything I Do, a story that was going quite well with many reviewers was halted to make way for both Persian Dreams and Secret of Rouen, but now that they are both finished, I will be writing the rest of Everything I Do (Which only has a few chapters left to it) and Secret Echange, the sequel to Rouen. **

**My original plan was after I stopped those last two, that I'd quit doing Phantom Phics for a while, but then I got a great idea for another, so I suppose you will all have to put up with me for a bit longer! This one is a modern day fic, but with a bit of a different spin on things. I'm hoping it will turn out as good as my normal phics.**

**And that's all. Like I said, I hope to see all of you and your lovely reviews in my other phics. Until then!**


End file.
